Exsanguination: A Love Story
by Zushu
Summary: En las invernales nieblas de Provincetown, un chico en duelo que quiere morir y un hombre no-muerto que no sabe cómo vivir se ayudan el uno al otro a descubrir el significado de lo que es estar vivo...TRADUCCIÓN de inkystars
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

**Título**: Exsanguination: A Love Story

**Autora**: inkystars

**Traductora**: Zushu

**Categoría**: M.

**Pareja:** Blaine/Kurt

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo, Horror, Misterio, Violencia gráfica, Pensamientos Suicidas, Intento(s) de Suicidio. Acto(s) que envuelve(n) a un menor de edad. Romance.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Resumen**: En las invernales nieblas de Provincetown, un chico en duelo que quiere morir y un hombre no-muerto que no sabe cómo vivir se ayudan uno al otro a descubrir el significado de lo que es estar vivo.

**N/T: **Queridas y fieles lectoras y lectores: quiero asegurarles que no hay nada que temer, la traducción de este fic de ninguna manera retrasara All You Needed Was Me.

Y bueno, no dejen que las advertencias les espanten, esta es una historia muy linda y la autora es una escritora fantástica. Sin embargo, las advertencias están ahí por una razón, así que atención a los débiles de corazón.

*Exsanguination: Es un término médico que significa drenar la sangre de alguien, fue popularizado por un episodio de la primera temporada de X-Files. También es el nombre de una canción de AFI.

* * *

Prólogo: Nueve años antes…

.

Un Kurt de ocho años caminaba entre árboles altos y delgados, tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa de su abuela para no llegar tarde al refrigerio, pero se encontraba perdido, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo y cada vez tenía más frío. Envolvió su cálida bufanda en torno a él y caminó, confiando que de alguna forma terminaría encontrando el camino de regreso a la casa.

El bosque estaba tranquilo. Los pájaros no cantaban, Kurt suponía que todos habían volado al sur debido al invierno. Pero ni ardillas ni pequeños animales hacían ruido, lo que Kurt encontraba extraño porque antes lo había.

Los arboles comenzaron a escasear y se encontró a sí mismo en un claro. Frunció el ceño, no había pasado por aquí. Mirando a su alrededor pudo vislumbrar algo sobre la copa de los arboles a su izquierda ― ¿un edificio?―, el claro estaba completamente vacío excepto por…

Kurt avanzó hacia el viejo pozo.

Era grande ―llegaba hasta su pecho― y viejo. Estaba cubierto con una tapa de madera gruesa que tenía resistentes cerrojos de metal, el resto estaba hecho con grandes piedras oscuras. Se inclinó hacia adelante con curiosidad, colocando sus manos enguantadas sobre las piedras y sintiendo el frío glacial a través de la lana.

Colocó demasiado peso sobre una de las piedras pequeñas ―una que era un poco más pequeña que su palma― y esta se deslizo fuera de su lugar, precipitándose dentro del pozo. Kurt parpadeó en sorpresa, esperando… sin saber muy bien lo que esperaba, hasta que, casi minuto y medio más tarde, finalmente escuchó un golpe contra el agua.

Un extraño escalofrió le llenó y apartó sus manos del pozo rápidamente.

En el espacio que había sido desocupado al empujar accidentalmente la roca adentro, un ojo le miraba fijamente.

Kurt se tambaleo hacia atrás, un grito escapó de su garganta mientras corría en dirección contraria a la que había llegado entre la nieve, atravesando el bosque a paso vertiginoso, el único pensamiento en su mente _¡corre corre corre corre corre corre―!_

Tropezó contra un arbusto espinoso y salió del bosque. Estaba en una playa, lo único alrededor era un viejo faro. El sol se hundía al horizonte por el océano y oscuridad comenzaba a llenar el área. Corrió en dirección al faro, sin querer mirar atrás en caso de que lo que sea que estaba en el pozo lo estuviera siguiendo. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con pestillo. Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, se estiró de puntillas hasta que pudo tomar el picaporte y jaló de el con fuerza, tirando la puerta abierta.

Oscuridad lo recibió en la entrada. Kurt vaciló un instante antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

Algo inconfundiblemente vivo respiraba desde la oscuridad, de forma bastante audible, y Kurt se congeló, sus ojos ensanchándose.

Segundos después Kurt estaba tirado sobre su espalda, sin aliento y con algo oscuro cerniéndose sobre él, presionando su pecho y dificultándole la respiración. Ojos dorados resplandecieron en la oscuridad y Kurt vio un colmillo, escucho un gruñido y todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y su cabeza dolió…

Y luego, la presión se fue y Kurt yacía tumbado sobre la nieve; con su cabeza martilleando y una sensación pegajosa. Después no recordó nada más.

...

Presente...

...

Un Kurt de diecisiete años se encontraba de pie frente a la casa de su abuela, con una maleta en una mano y una bolsa en la otra. El gris y claro cielo se cernía en lo alto, no había amenaza de lluvia o niebla. Una prístina y limpia manta de nieve rodeaba la impresionante casa de tres plantas y la madera pálida amarilla-verdosa resplandecía contra la destellante nieve.

Kurt exhaló lentamente, conteniendo el aliento brevemente antes de disiparse. Subió los escalones de la entrada y tocó el timbre una vez.

Edmund, el mayordomo de su abuela abrió la puerta saludando a Kurt. "Sr. Hummel. La Sra. Blanc esta indispuesta en este momento, pero dejo dicho que lo acompañara para cenar."

Kurt asintió, cruzando el umbral de su nuevo hogar.

"Todos los documentos y horarios están en su habitación usual," prosiguió Edmund. "Empezara la escuela mañana en St. Andrew, que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad."

Kurt subió las escaleras de la casa increíblemente vacía sin prestar mayor atención a Edmund.

Su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso. Era la misma habitación en la que había estado cuando era más joven ―cuando su madre aún estaba viva― y visitaban a su abuela. Excepto que ahora la cama era más grande y la habitación parecía prácticamente desprovista de cosas. Colocó sus maletas en el suelo y se sentó en el edredón gris, miró las blancas paredes a su alrededor y luego por la ventana, al blanco paisaje, salpicado de delgados arboles negros.

Nombres en lapidas aparecieron brevemente ante sus ojos y parpadeó para alejar el recuerdo de sus padres, descansando uno junto al otro en la tierra. Había llorado lo suficiente en el último mes, y su abuela siempre había odiado el sonido.

En lugar de eso, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, mirando los suaves copos comenzar a caer del cielo incesantemente.

Se sentía muerto por dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por la autoral original inkystars

**N/T: **Estoy triste, Glee ya acabo ;( odio los hiatus y extraño a mis pastelitos ;n;…

Anyway, mientras esperamos que empiece la quinta temporada, aquí les dejó la actualización y un (pedazo de) link de youtube de un video lindo que me encantó y quiero compartir con ustedes /watch?v=k8_25CkomPw

En fin, ¡gracias por los comentarios!… ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

.

La cena fue tortuosa; formal y al mismo tiempo demasiado personal para el gusto de Kurt.

Él y su abuela estaban sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa, en un comedor que podría ser fácilmente para dieciséis personas. La comida consistió en una especie de ensalada de espinacas con peras, pasas y un extraño queso cremoso y crujiente junto con un pequeño cuenco de toronja y un vaso de Perrier. Todo debido a la salud de su abuela, la cual estaba fallando debido a su avanzada edad.

"Esta es la dieta apropiada para alguien con un mal estado de salud" dijo ella, sin alterar su voz al otro extremo de la mesa, y Kurt supo que era un comentario mordaz con doble significado. Ella nunca aprobó que su padre se casara con su hija y ahora el único con vida para oírla hablar de ello era Kurt. A quien además podía regañar por la mala salud de su padre, como si a ella realmente le importara.

La voz de su abuela se escuchaba alegre de fondo y Kurt la eclipsó, comiendo metódicamente bocado tras bocado de ensalada. Su estómago gruñó con hambre pero no le importó. Después que terminó se excusó y volvió a subir a su habitación.

No había fotografías adornando las paredes de su habitación. Ni posters o accesorios. O alguna personalización de algún tipo. La única adicción que él había hecho era una foto de él y sus padres en el parque cuando él tenía cuatro, que residía en su mesita de noche.

Se desvistió, se quitó sus zapatos Oxford, y se puso su pijama, apagando la lámpara mientras se metía a la cama a las ocho de la noche y miraba la nieve descender lentamente afuera.

Oscuridad.

-o-o-O-o-o-

Los chicos de Massachussets no eran muy diferentes a los de Ohio, excepto con la adición de las clases sociales. Había pensado que eso era cosa de la época pasada, pero aparentemente los de esa clase estaban todavía vivitos y coleando en Nueva Inglaterra, evidenciado por los murmullos que recibió de otros chicos en los pasillos. De acuerdo a los rumores, su madre había causado un gran revuelo en Provincetown al fugarse con un mecánico del medio oeste de Estados Unidos.

El uniforme de la escuela era horrible también, pero eso era de esperar en un instituto sólo para varones.

De alguna forma Kurt imaginó que la forma en que sería tratado aquí sería diferente de Lima…

"¡Hummel!"

Kurt gimió contra su taquilla, cerrándolo con firmeza. Sólo quería que esta primera semana terminara. Se dio vuelta, colocando su bolso sobre su hombro. "Harrington."

Scott Harrington era uno de los mejores estudiantes de St. Andrew, venia de la prestigiosa familia Harrington de la que Kurt no sabía nada, pero aparentemente todos en la Costa Este sí, y era él capitán del equipo de hockey de campo.

(Kurt todavía estaba totalmente desinformado acerca del hockey, pero supuso que se trataba básicamente de lacrosse en el suelo con palos raros.)

Scott se inclinó contra la taquilla a un lado de Kurt, alborotando su rubio cabello hacia atrás y jugando con su palo de hockey de forma ociosa con los dedos. "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"A casa" dijo Kurt secamente.

Scott hizo un mohín exagerado. "¿No puedes quedarte?"

"Tengo una abuela enferma."

"La cual probablemente está dirigiéndose a Providence para la Fiesta Anual Ivy Manor Garden de mañana temprano, para la cual ha conseguido asistir con todas nuestras abuelas en la última década a pesar de la enfermedad." Scott empujó la taquilla para pararse frente a Kurt. A Kurt no le gustaba la diferencia de estatura. Con Finn había estado bien porque él había sido un gran tontuelo del cual Kurt había estado enamorado. Pero con Scott y los otros seis jugadores de hockey que acababan de aparecer de la nada, era en cierto modo escalofriante.

"Veras," continuó Scott, sin darse cuenta del malestar de Kurt. "Tenemos practica en media hora. Deberías venir y ayudarnos con los ejercicios de calentamiento."

"No gracias" dijo Kurt firmemente, sus nudillos sujetando su bolso tornándose blancos. "Esa es la dirección opuesta hacia donde voy."

"Oh, pero no vamos a ir al campo," sonrió Scott cordialmente. "Veras, tenemos esta tradición con los estudiantes de primero."

"Soy de tercer año."

"Eres nuevo" se encogió de hombros Scott. "Así que…" dejó de girar su bastón y se lo llevó hasta las manos con firmeza, como un garrote. "¿Vas a ayudarnos a practicar?"

Kurt echó a correr, huyó disparado por el pasillo y salió por la puerta. Patinó con el hielo de afuera pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y correr a través del campus, jadeando mientras sus ojos avistaban el autobús que esperaba fuera de las rejas del Instituto. Su respiración se volvió errática mientras sus piernas corrían lo más rápido posible, haciendo caso omiso de sonido de las puertas de la escuela abriéndose detrás de él mientras empujaba las rejas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas de un portazo muy rápido mientras corría al autobús.

Metió el valor de dos dólares en monedas en la ranura de pago y por suerte el autobús salió de la parada, al mismo tiempo que el equipo de hockey atravesaba las rejas de la escuela.

Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio y se sentó, apoyado contra la ventana helada y respirando con dificultad. No era el autobús que le llevaba a casa, pero por lo menos lo llevaría a una milla de la casa de su abuela.

Una hora pasó y los parpados de Kurt revolotearon, abriéndose. Se estaba acercando a su parada. Se enderezó en el asiento y dobló el cuello, mirando por la ventana. Su sangre se congeló.

Ahí estaba Scott Harrington, mirándolo desde la ventana del asiento trasero de un costoso coche negro con otros dos compañeros junto a él.

Kurt se levantó bruscamente, moviéndose al lado izquierdo del autobús y sentándose. Pero afuera, en ese lado de la ventana, había otro coche negro transportando más jugadores de hockey.

No iban a dejarlo escapar.

Kurt cerró sus manos con fuerza, buscando algo a su alrededor frenéticamente, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle. Ellos podían seguirlo a cualquier lugar si tenían autos… a menos… a menos que…

Miró por la ventana hacia la costa a la cual se aproximaban. Oyó el sonido de una pequeña campana detrás de él. Alguien solicitó una parada.

Sentándose muy quieto, Kurt esperó que el autobús se detuviera. Tres personas bajaron. Kurt miró detrás de él. El coche de Scott se había detenido y los tres jugadores de hockey caminaban hacia el autobús, con intenciones de abordarlo.

Kurt echó a correr, saliendo disparado del autobús hacia los arbustos junto a la acera, que conducía directamente a la arena de la playa. Escuchó gritos a su espalda y otro carro deteniéndose, pero continúo corriendo hasta que estuvo en la arena, con el mar a su izquierda.

"¡Hummel!"

Kurt solo continúo corriendo, respirando con dificultad mientras sus piernas se movían frenéticamente, evitando las afiladas rocas que habían empezado a sobresalir por el oleaje. Las rocas aumentaron en cantidad y se vio forzado a alejarse de la playa, hacia el bosque. Pronto, la playa entera se convirtió en una trampa de rocas traicioneras que llevaba a un pequeño acantilado, así que se orientó al bosque, consciente de las fuertes pisadas que no cesaban tras de él.

Después de pasar un gran árbol de roble que estaba torcido, se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca de la casa de su abuela y que conocía el camino desde este punto. Pero... ellos dijeron que su abuela estaba fuera de la ciudad y probablemente había llevado a Edmund con ella… lo que significaba que el equipo de hockey tendría el fin de semana para tratar de entrar a buscarlo en la casa de su abuela y él no conocía donde se encontraban todas las puertas así que no podía garantizar su seguridad…

Giró a la izquierda en lugar de seguir adelante por la derecha, con la esperanza de perderlos en la maleza para así poder volver sobre sus pasos y regresar a casa.

"¡No puedes correr para siempre Hummel!"

Kurt hizo caso omiso al grito y siguió caminando entre los árboles, empujando a las plantas de musgo en su camino.

"¡Cuando te canses, te encontraremos! ¡Solo seguiremos tus pisadas!"

Kurt bajó la mirada a la nieve y maldijo. Así que no podía tener la esperanza de esconderse detrás de un gran árbol o algo así. Necesitaba refugiarse―

Casi de inmediato tropezó con un claro. Estaba en la playa de nuevo.

Un viejo faro se cernía sobre él.

Un dejavu lo golpeo con fuerza y exhaló fuertemente, retrocediendo.

"¡Hummel!"

Kurt miró tras de sí, al bosque donde había movimiento evidente. Apretando los dientes, corrió hacia el faro, sus dedos tirando de la cerradura oxidada y abriendo la puerta de un tirón, cerrándola con un firme portazo detrás de él. Estaba completamente oscuro.

Respirando con dificultad, pasó sus dedos por la puerta fría, sorprendido de encontrar madera de ese lado en lugar de metal. Buscó y buscó, pero el temor poco a poco empezó a inundarlo.

No había cerradura dentro. No tenía manera de mantenerlos fuera.

Caminando con torpeza en la oscuridad, extendió sus manos hasta que choco con el frió metal de la barandilla. Tratando de equilibrarse, subió a toda prisa las escaleras de caracol, hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba hasta la cima. La luz del faro era grande e inmóvil, la estructura probablemente no había sido usada en años. Había una amplia zona alrededor de ella, cubierta de polvo, luego una pequeña puerta colocada con una larga vista en una ventana panorámica de vidrio que llevaba a un pequeño balcón de metal que envolvía toda la estructura.

Kurt se sentó en el suelo polvoriento pesadamente, sujetando su bolso con fuerza. Si iban a venir a buscarlo, iba a empujarlos uno a uno por las escaleras.

Pero pasó una hora.

Y luego otra.

Nadie vino.

La luz en el cielo se difuminaba lentamente y Kurt se sentó en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Tal vez se las había arreglado para perderlos después de todo. Acechó por la ventana de vidrio y se congeló.

Había una oscura figura de pie, abajo, en la nieve, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Kurt mientras miraba abajo. Estaba oscureciendo, pero podía discernir que no era Scott. O nadie del equipo de hockey o la escuela. Todos ellos llevaban chaquetas color borgoña, pantalones caqui, camisas blancas y corbatas negras.

No, esta persona estaba vestida completamente de negro y miraba directamente al lugar en donde Kurt se encontraba.

Kurt se sentó rápidamente, agachando la cabeza por debajo del vidrio. Así que el equipo de hockey había dejado a alguien para vigilarle mientras que ellos iban a sus casas con presunción y dormían en sus camas.

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Quitando un poco el polvo, se acurrucó hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara, sin darse cuenta de las profundas marcas de rasguños en la madera que había desempolvado debido a la oscuridad total.

. . .

. .

.


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

**N/T: **Disfruten.

*Cotillón: Baile de sociedad que se celebraba un día señalado del año en ocasión de presentar a los jóvenes que alcanzaban la edad de cortejo (o la mayoría de edad) en la comunidad. Fiesta proveniente de Francia, inventada alrededor de 1700.

*Carámbanos: Pedazo de hielo en forma de cono que "cuelga" y se forma cuando el agua que gotea de un objeto se congela por efecto del frío. Normalmente los carámbanos son conos rectos y puntiagudos, pero por efecto del viento o si el agua cae muy lentamente, pueden hacerse de formas redondeadas y curvadas. El peso que pueden llegar a alcanzar los carámbanos puede hundir la estructura de los tejados y quebrar las ramas de donde cuelgan, y pueden llegar a clavarse como un cuchillo al caer al suelo desde lo alto.

. . . . . .

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera cuando Kurt despertó, pero el cielo gris era más claro, cerca del amanecer. Se sentó con un gruñido, torciendo su cuello y hombros acalambrados, sintiéndose adolorido por todos lados debido al duro piso de madera.

Pestañeo. El piso. Estaba en el faro.

Se estremeció violentamente, colocando sus rodillas contra su pecho al mirar alrededor frenéticamente. El faro era real. Había pensado que lo había soñado después de haberse desmayado en la nieve cuando tenía ocho años y haber despertado en su cama, sano y salvo. Había intentado encontrar el faro de nuevo cuando tenía doce, pero nunca fue capaz de hallarlo, o al claro con el pozo…

Kurt se estremeció mientras metía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. El pozo. Había rezado y esperado que eso hubiera sido solo una pesadilla también.

Lamiendo sus labios, se levantó con cuidado, doblando su espina para estirarse mientras sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones. Se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

El hombre en la nieve seguía allí de pie, mirándole directamente.

Kurt se dejó caer por debajo de la ventana, su corazón latiendo desbocado. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, temblando mientras lenta e ininterrumpidamente el cielo gris sobre él se aclaraba más y más…

No tenía realmente sentido el quedarse quieto. Si se iba ahora, tal vez podría echar a correr antes de que el resto del equipo de hockey llegara. Agachándose más abajo para no ser visto, apretó los dientes y empezó a descender lentamente por la oscura escalera. Su respiración resonaba alrededor ruidosamente mientras todo se tornaba oscuro, colocando cuidadosamente un pie después del otro mientras descendía. El metal crujió y Kurt gimió y se estremeció cuando el sonido hizo eco por todo el faro. Su corazón quería salirse por su garganta al alcanzar la planta baja, sus pies alcanzaron el suelo inesperadamente y se tambaleo hacia adelante.

Agarró la manija de la puerta temblorosamente y la empujó, abriéndola.

El shock de estar afuera le distrajo de las gigantes marcas de garras en el interior de la puerta de madera.

Había un camino despejado para él. Un camino perfectamente aclarado que conducía al bosque, completamente libre de nieve. Volteó a donde el hombre había estado de pie, pero no encontró a nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, camino a la zona donde encontró… nada.

Una sensación de cosquilleo se instaló en la parte posterior de su cuello, como si algo se le estuviera pasando, pero se la sacudió y volvió a la senda, aventurándose camino abajo.

El camino lo llevaba a través del bosque, pero no de una forma que lo hubiera recorrido antes. Los arboles empezaban a ser más rollizos y densos y las pilas de nieve eran más altas y voluminosas hasta llegar a hacer montañas de su estatura, pero el sendero descubierto de nieve todavía continuaba, todo el camino hasta el suelo con bordes rectos. Habría tomado una máquina hacerlo, pero el sendero era demasiado estrecho como para una barredora de nieve. Follaje se entretejía por encima suyo, bloqueando la poca luz que se filtraba de la mañana y Kurt se estremeció al continuar en las tinieblas.

Casi tropieza contra un portón abierto, confundiéndolo con un árbol en la oscuridad y colocó su mano sobre el frio metal, parpadeando ante el largo adorno de una "A" rodeado de flores de metal plateadas. Atravesó la reja y se quedó mirando.

Más allá del gran jardín cubierto de nieve, había frente a él una gran mansión hecha enteramente de una especie de…madera negruzca que se cernía sobre el cielo. Era del clásico estilo Nueva Inglaterra que había visto por toda Provincetown. Caminó con cautela por el sendero de tierra, antes de congelarse en su sitio. ¿Y si esto era alguna clase de broma estúpida del equipo de hockey y él estaba caminando directamente a su trampa?

Se dio vuelta, mirando a través de las rejas al espeso bosque. Pero ¿por qué se tomarían tantas molestias solo para atraerle hasta aquí cuando tuvieron toda la noche para atraparle en el faro? No había estado cerrado con seguro ni nada…

Se volvió hacia la casa y soltó un grito.

Había un hombre de pie, a menos de dos metros de él.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento, apretando su pecho mientras miraba al hombre con ojos muy abiertos. No lucia terriblemente mayor que Kurt ― ¿iba a la universidad tal vez? Era de su misma estatura, pelo negro y rizado, estilizado hacia atrás y con un chaleco negro y delgado. Tenía la piel de color oliva pero estaba como…pálido. Su aspecto era casi enfermizo. Y tenía claros ojos color avellana que estaban como… mirándole fijamente. A Kurt. Era increíblemente desconcertante.

"Está helado afuera" pronunció él en voz baja, pero su voz pareció llegar por todo el jardín. "¿No vas a pasar?" él levantó su mano en invitación.

Kurt no lo pensó. Dio media vuelta y corrió.

-o-o-O-o-o-

La casa de su abuela estaba vacía cuando regreso y el sol se alzaba detrás de grisáceas nubes cargadas de lluvia. Kurt estaba empapado hasta los huesos por los montones de nieve con los que había tropezado y la lluvia de carámbanos* que habían raspado su mejilla. Se dirigió a su habitación blanca, gris y negra con cansancio y colapsó en su cama, llorando en silencio contra el edredón.

Se desvistió y se metió bajo las mantas, temblando violentamente y soltando pequeños estornudos. No pudo entrar en calor pero el sueño lo atrapo de todos modos.

-o-o-O-o-o-

_Estaba anocheciendo. El cielo se encontraba cargado de nubes. Cuanto más cerca estaba del pozo, menos flores habían. Y entonces, empezaban a morir. Como lo hacía la hierba. Se paró delante del pozo y no había nada más que tierra y plantas marchitas alrededor. Lucia igual que cuando era un niño. _

_Sólo que esta vez no tenía la tapa._

_Los dedos de sus pies estaban contra la base, y Kurt se inclinó sobre el pozo, mirando abajo, a la oscuridad abismal. Parecía continuar infinito, sin fin, más y más abajo…_

_Deslizo los dedos de su mano por la pared interna del pozo y la llevo a su rostro. Oscuro, pegajoso y rojo… ¿era eso…sangre?_

_Surgiendo de la oscuridad, una mano se estiró y tomó su otra mano y él miro hacia abajo, a una masa de pelo negro, dos ojos hundidos y brillantes, y a una sonrisa torcida horriblemente antes de ser arrastrado abajo. El horrible sonido de la tapa arrastrándose a su lugar hizo eco, resonando encima suyo. _

Kurt se sentó en la cama, cubierto de sudor y con la garganta adolorida. Era de noche ya. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Había alguien en su cuarto.

Gritó, se tambaleo hacia la pared y encendió la luz.

No había nadie ahí.

Respirando pesadamente se hundió de nuevo entre las sabanas, sollozando en el material mientras temblores sacudían su figura.

-o-o-O-o-o-

Su abuela regresó la noche siguiente y Kurt lucia horrible, un hecho que ella le recordó a lo largo de toda la cena.

A él no podía importarle menos. Había tenido otra noche sin descanso y un día desastroso mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto y olvidar el pozo.

"…y espero que estés decente para el Cotillón Blanca Navidad del viernes."

Kurt parpadeó, levantando la vista de la sopa de mellón frio. "¿Qué?"

Su abuela enarcó una ceja. "El Cotillón Blanca Navidad. St. Andrew y Prudence lo arman todos los años para que los hombres y mujeres jóvenes de la sociedad hagan su debut."

La mente de Kurt prestó atención vagamente ante la mención de Prudence, la escuela privada de mujeres a la que su madre había asistido en su juventud. "¿No se supone que esos se hacen cuando tienes como… diecisiete años?"

"Lo hacen para los de tercer año" dijo su abuela serenamente. "Vamos a tener que encontrarte una joven para que te acompañe."

"No quiero escoltar a ninguna joven, abuela" replicó Kurt en voz baja. "No quiero ir a un baile de presentaciones, no quiero desfilar por ahí, no quiero sonreír y tener que portarme agradable con esos cretinos psicópatas."

"¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" espetó ella, poniéndose de pie bruscamente. Se tambaleo un poco y Edmund se acercó rápidamente para sostenerla. Kurt se levantó con su servilleta en la mano y una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

"Todo está bien, Edmund," le calmó ella distraídamente, sentándose con cuidado. Fulminando a Kurt con la mirada. "¿Ves lo que le has hecho a mis nervios? Detén inmediatamente esta tontería antes de que me mates. ¿Realmente quieres ser el responsable de la muerte de otro miembro de la familia?"

Kurt se puso rígido antes de colocar la servilleta sobre la mesa y excusarse secamente, regresando a su habitación rápidamente, donde cerró la puerta de golpe.

Esa noche soñó con el pozo de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente se despertó gritando.

. . .

. .

.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

**N/T:** Gracias por los comentarios :)

Si recuerdan que el nombre de la ciudad donde vive Kurt es Provincetown, ¿no? Bueno;

*Provincetown = 'Province' significa provincia, y 'town' significa pueblo o ciudad pequeña. No lo traduje porque los nombres propios (de lugares o personas) no se traducen. Y además, para mi sonaba raro llamarla ciudad provincia (¿?).

. . . . .

Kurt se paró frente al pequeño espejo adyacente al baño la madrugada del lunes. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos lo hacían lucir demacrado y enfermo. Había perdido mucho peso en el último mes y sus costillas empezaban a sobresalir. Siempre había sido pálido, pero ahora se veía enfermizo. Paso una mano por su pelo lacio y suspiró, sintiendo lágrimas de cansancio empezar a formarse en sus ojos.

Inclinándose sobre el lavabo, se echó agua fría en el rostro, dejando a sus dedos descansar sobre su piel. Suspiró, el agua helada lo despertó y se sentía extrañamente reconfortante a pesar de la frialdad.

Hubo un suspiro ronco detrás de él y Kurt se paralizo, levantando la mirada al espejo, parpadeando para quitar el agua de sus ojos.

En su reflejo, vio a una niña parada detrás suyo, con largo pelo enmarañado y oscuro colgando a su alrededor y ojos muy abiertos mirándolo directamente mientras sonreía, sus dientes afilados y torcidos.

Kurt se dio vuelta, su espalda golpeándose con el fregadero bruscamente y un grito atrapado firmemente en su garganta. Estaba solo.

Sus piernas cedieron, sus rodillas se golpearon con fuerza contra el suelo de baldosas y se arrastró bajo el lavabo, acurrucándose en un ovillo. "Oh, Dios, ¿Qué está pasando?" susurró, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, tirando de su cabello.

Ese día falto a la escuela.

.*.*.*.

Kurt se sentó en la mesa del comedor, vestido en negro y gris, bebiendo solamente café negro en una taza de té. No tenía ganas de comer nada.

"Te encontré una dama para escoltar al baile de presentaciones" parloteo su abuela, ajena a su estado actual. "Katherine Wilde. O Kitty, como me han dicho que le gusta ser llamada. Los Wilde son una buena familia y tienen posición, una de las más antiguas de la provincia. Han estado aquí por casi cuatro generaciones…"

Kurt parpadeo con sus labios aun al borde de la taza antes de colocarla sobre la mesa suavemente. "¿Abuela?"

Ella dejo de hablar y lo miro, con una ceja levantada.

Kurt pasó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. "¿Tu… sabes acerca de una…una mansión vieja en el bosque? Um… ¿hecha con madera oscura, arboles muy altos, una 'A' en las rejas…?"

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. "¿Te refieres a Anderson Manor?"

"¿Anderson Manor?" repitió el. "¿Quién…quién vive ahí?"

"Hasta hace poco, nadie" dijo ella, regresando su tenedor sobre la mesa. "Es la casa más antigua de la provincia de los Cabos. Los Anderson se remontan desde generaciones."

"¿Pero ellos no viven ahí?" presionó Kurt con cautela.

"No, por lo general envían a sus hijos a internados. Y prefieren no mezclarse con la sociedad. Excepto los jóvenes."

"¿Es eso cierto?" indagó Kurt quedamente.

"En efecto. Se mudaron a Europa antes de la gran guerra" su abuela asintió con gravedad. "Blaine VIII se está quedando en la casa ahora mismo durante su año sabático antes de Oxford, creo que es…"

"¿Octavo?" dijo Kurt, su mente rememorando al joven que había conocido frente a la lóbrega mansión.

"Por supuesto. Una tradición de los Anderson. Todos sus hijos primogénitos se llaman Blaine." su abuela sorbió lágrimas, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta delicadamente. "De hecho… tú casi fuiste un Blaine Anderson."

Kurt la miro. "¿Disculpa?"

"Mi madre estaba comprometida con Blaine V" dijo ella con indiferencia, pero la mueca en su boca traicionaba su amargura. "Iba a ser la unión de dos de las familias más prominentes, pero él dejo Inglaterra con pretensiones de ir a la 'Universidad'." Miro alrededor con amargura. "Pero todo el mundo sabe que probablemente embarazo a esa cualquiera del pueblo y huyo con ella."

"Oh" dijo Kurt en voz baja, sorbiendo su café. "¿Tienes una foto de él?"

"¿Cómo dices?" su abuela enderezo la espalda al mirarlo.

"Quiero decir…" Kurt se apresuró a agregar. "Tenía curiosidad acerca de cómo lucia la Provincia en ese entonces…"

Su abuela lo miro fijamente antes de asentir hacia Edmund. Él salió de la habitación, regresando después de un breve tiempo con una foto antigua.

"Este era Blaine V y mi madre en el arrecife."

Kurt tomó el marco de plata antigua y miro a su bisabuela en la foto. Se parecía mucho a su madre y llevaba un vestido largo y oscuro del cual no podía identificar el color por la fotografía en blanco y negro. Y junto a ella—

Kurt parpadeo, inclinándose adelante. "Son prácticamente idénticos" susurró.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Nada." Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Uh, es una fotografía preciosa."

Se quedó mirando el rostro de Blaine V el cual tenía un extraño parecido con Blaine VIII. Sus ojos se desviaron a los transeúntes en la foto, todos los cuales estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Excepto…una mujer con cabello largo que estaba de frente, en dirección a la fotografía, su rostro en la foto estaba manchado.

Kurt le devolvió la foto a Edmund bruscamente, perturbado.

.*.*.*.

"¡Oye, Hummel!"

Kurt siseo cuando el ancho palo de hockey golpeo la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer en la nieve. Su mandíbula y sus palmas se rasparon contra el hielo, sangrando. Se impulsó, retirando sus manos del suelo, notando lo similar que era el color de sus manos con la nieve. Cuando se propulsó para enderezarse, huellas de sangre fueron dejadas en la nieve.

El equipo de hockey pasó de largo y se burló disimuladamente. Kurt permaneció de rodillas en la nieve, su mirada perdida en las huellas ensangrentadas.

Se levantó y se fue a casa.

.*.*.*.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría hasta que la bañera lleno un tercio. El agua caliente llenaría todo lo que quedaba.

Kurt se despojó en silencio de sus ropas mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, el vapor llenando el aire y volviéndolo denso y húmedo.

Kurt tomó un respiro profundo y tranquilizador y se metió, recostándose sobre la saliente de porcelana. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el calor lo envolviera, sus palmas dolían en donde habían sido lastimadas.

La bañera se llenó y Kurt cerró los grifos con los pies. Luego extendió su mano y cogió el cuchillo de la cocina que había colocado en el suelo.

Se sentó, agua caliente desbordándose en torno a él, su pálida piel tornándose rosada, levanto la muñeca izquierda fuera del agua, frotando el interior de su brazo con el pulgar derecho antes de inclinar torpemente el cuchillo de cocina sobre su brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo oscuro y parpadeo, mirando hacia abajo.

Era cabello. Largo, oscuro y ondulado cabello se deslizaba por el agua alrededor de sus piernas. Miro el cuchillo y vio un rostro desencajado devolviéndole la mirada por detrás de sus hombros.

Salió precipitado de la bañera, cortando accidentalmente el dorso de su mano en su prisa, se deslizó por el suelo hasta la pared y se encogió en frente de la tina, desnudo e hiperventilando.

No había nada en la bañera.

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, algo dentro suyo unió las piezas del problema. "¿Qué está pasando?" susurró, lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro. "¿Qué _diablos_ está pasando?"

"_Kurt_…"

Una voz inconfundiblemente femenina le susurró al oído. Se dio vuelta, pero no había nada más que pared.

Regreso a su habitación trastabillando, se vistió a toda prisa, colocándose una boina de lana sobre la cabeza y un grueso abrigo alrededor de los hombros. Calzó sus botas y envolvió una bufanda alrededor de su garganta antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al bosque en la parte trasera de la casa.

El sol empezaba a ponerse lentamente detrás de una espesa capa de nubes.

Camino durante horas, dando vueltas y perdiéndose varias veces antes de doblar y volver sobre sus pasos hasta que los arboles comenzaron a ser más delgados y llegó a una pradera.

Allí estaba.

El pozo.

Temblando ligeramente, avanzó suavemente a través de la letal pradera, nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies al acercarse más y más al pozo.

Se paró enfrente. A pesar del hecho de que esencialmente tenía el doble de la altura que cuando tenía ocho años, la estructura de piedra todavía parecía enorme. Como si lo fuera a consumir entero si se acercaba y tocaba—

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú."

Kurt se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, Blaine Anderson VIII, mirándole intensamente sin despegar la mirada. Vestía una gabardina marrón sencilla y pantalones grises, el vivo color contrastaba contra el fondo blanco.

Kurt parpadeo y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"El pozo" dijo Blaine con calma. "Es muy viejo. Podrías provocarle daños."

"Oh" dijo Kurt, volviendo su mirada al pozo nerviosamente. "Yo…está bien."

"¿Puedo preguntarte porque estas en mi propiedad?"

"¿Tu propiedad?" Kurt repitió débilmente.

Blaine arqueo sus cejas. "Sí. Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones."

"Oh" parpadeo Kurt. "Lo siento, yo solo… estaba buscando…"

"¿Buscando…?" le incito a continuar gentilmente.

"Respuestas" respondió Kurt torpemente, retorciéndose las manos y haciendo una mueca cuando las llagas de sus palmas y el corte en el dorso de su mano se abrieron.

"Algunas preguntas es mejor dejarlas sin―" Blaine dejo de hablar repentinamente, bajo la mirada a las manos de Kurt y Kurt pudo haber jurado que sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Estas herido…" murmuró en voz baja.

"Yo―" Kurt intento ocultarlo. Blaine tomo sus muñecas con suavidad, manteniendo sus palmas arriba para inspeccionarlas. "No es nada, estoy bien." Se encogió de hombros, reacomodando su bufanda.

Los ojos de Blaine se desviaron inmediatamente a su mentón recién expuesto y dedos fríos rozaron la piel rasguñada, dejando sus dedos acariciar el cuello de Kurt más tiempo del necesario.

Kurt sintió su pulso y temperatura elevarse.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Blaine con voz suave, aun así esta parecía llegar a todas partes.

"Yo…" Kurt pasó su lengua por sus labios, mirando alrededor, sin percatarse como los ojos de Blaine eran hechizados inmediatamente por ese acto. "Tropecé y me caí en la escuela. Patine en el hielo."

"Estas mintiendo."

"¿Qué?"

Blaine dio golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre el pulso de Kurt. "Los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraron. Estas mintiendo."

Kurt parpadeo. "Es―no es de tu incumbencia."

"Estas en mi propiedad. Eso lo hace de mi incumbencia."

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido."

Blaine sujeto la muñeca de Kurt con más fuerza. "Kurt, ¿Qué paso?"

"¡Auch!"

Blaine libero la muñeca de Kurt de inmediato, apartando la mano de su cuello, con una mirada extraña y fugaz en su rostro antes de relajarse de nuevo a una suave inexpresividad. "Mis disculpas. No era mi intención lastimarte." Extendió la mano, como si tuviera la intención de tocar a Kurt otra vez antes de cerrarla en un puño y ponerla de regreso a su costado. "Debería acompañarte a casa. Se está haciendo tarde."

Kurt frotó su muñeca y asintió con cautela, caminando de regreso a la pradera y entre los árboles.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo.

"¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?"

Kurt volteo a verlo bruscamente, sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"Cenaremos langosta. Esta noche" dijo Blaine con aparente indiferencia. "¿Alrededor de las ocho?"

"Pero…" Kurt trato de asimilarlo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque pareces un agradable joven y quiero compañía para distraerme."

Una parte de Kurt que nunca admitiría considero decir sí seriamente, pero la parte racional y un poco temerosa analizo la situación con lógica. Este era un hombre que solamente había visto dos veces, ambas con muy pocas horas de sueño y le invitaba a cenar bajo imposición mientras caminaban en la oscuridad en medio del bosque. "No puedo. Tengo deberes."

"¿Viernes, quizás?" sugirió Blaine.

"Lo siento" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Tengo una cosa de Cotillón a la que tengo que asistir."

"Bueno, que tal el—"

"No quiero ir a cenar contigo, ¿está bien?" espetó hartó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras evitaba encontrar su mirada con la de Blaine. Hubo una larga pausa.

"Disculpa" murmuró Blaine con gentileza. "No te debí presionar. Es solo que… no luces muy bien y pensé que tal vez algo de comida y compañía ayudarían."

"Está bien" suspiró Kurt. "Quiero decir, no está bien, es solo que…lo siento por perder los estribos. He estado muy cansado últimamente…" Kurt se frotó los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo todo el peso del día sobre él.

Blaine le miro con seriedad. "¿Pesadillas?"

"No tienes ni idea" murmuró Kurt, tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

A partir de entonces llegaron a la casa de su abuela rápidamente. Blaine se detuvo al inicio del jardín. "Aquí es donde te dejo."

"Gracias por acompañarme de regreso" dijo Kurt sinceramente. Se alegraba de tener a alguien más con quien hablar para distraerlo de los oscuros y delgados árboles que con demasiada frecuencia parecían mujeres poco naturales. "Supongo que te veré por ahí."

Blaine le sonrió suavemente. "Buenas noches, Kurt Hummel."

"Buenas noches, Blaine" respondió Kurt con tranquilidad, con un pequeño intento de sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse al jardín delantero. Volteó cuando llegó a la puerta, pero Blaine ya se había marchado.

No fue hasta en medio de la cena con su abuela que se quedó paralizado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Nunca le dijo su nombre a Blaine.

Entonces, ¿cómo demonios lo había sabido?

Al subir las escaleras después de cenar, Kurt encontró una pequeña flor de gardenia blanca sobre su almohada, así como también una pequeña tarjeta blanca. Cogió la tarjeta y escrita en ella había un mensaje en tinta plateada.

_Dulces sueños, Kurt. _

Con escalofríos recorriendo su columna, se metió bajo las sabanas.

Y por primera vez en casi una semana, no soñó con la mujer o el pozo.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

*Anderson Manor = He visto que a veces no traducen la palabra Manor, así que yo también lo hice XD Bueno, sí, he leído mucho Harry Poter ¿y qué? ¬3¬... (Manor significa Mansión por si se lo preguntan).


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

**N/T: **¡Actualización rápida! ¡yeeey! Y seguro se estarán preguntando ¿y eso?, lo sé, es raro en mí, ni siquiera soy puntual con las fechas de entrega. Bueno niños y niñas, los comentarios mueven las historias ;) Y aunque esta en particular no tiene muchos, aun así es mi preferida (no le digan a nadie ;D esto queda entre nos ok?) ¡y me encanta toda! Mis dedos no pueden dejar de traducirla. Cada día le agradezco al cielo por hacer que inkystars me permitiera poner mis garras en su precioso (maravilloso, grandioso e increíblemente brillante) trabajo. Bueno, eso. ¡Disfruten la lectura! :)

. . . . . .

Kurt alargo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, se estiro con todo lujo sobre las sabanas de terciopelo negro, rodó y hundió más el rostro contra la almohada. No le importaba si estaba desnudo o expuesto. La habitación estaba tibia y llena del embriagador aroma de gardenias que llenaban su garganta de forma placentera.

Fríos labios rozaron los hoyuelos de su cintura y suspiró contra la almohada de seda, relajándose mientras labios se deslizaban por su espalda sin detenerse, dos manos frías le acariciaron a los costados agradablemente, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Una nariz rozó la parte posterior de su cuello. Kurt sonrió adormilado mientras dejaba que le voltearan dócilmente, fríos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos sobre su cabeza, presionando sus manos contra el suave terciopelo.

Kurt respiró entrecortadamente, levantado sus rodillas mientras un frió y duro cuerpo se cernía encima suyo, suaves labios chupando su cuello con gentileza; luego con más fuerza. A continuación, un repentino mordisco le provocó un fuerte jadeo y que su espalda se arqueara contra la cama, sus labios gimiendo "B―"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe. Estaba caliente y sudado, adolorido por todas partes y retorciéndose entre las sabanas. Se sentó, quitándose el flequillo sudado de su frente y mirando alrededor frenéticamente, cerciorándose que no hubieran chicas de cabello largo observándolo o algo parecido.

Estaba solo.

Mirando hacia abajo ―a ciertas zonas que levantaban sus pantalones de pijama― suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su almohada, aplastando algo suave contra su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la pequeña flor de gardenia y la tarjeta de antes.

Dulces sueños, Kurt.

Se ruborizó y arrojó la tarjeta a través de la cama, levantándose para ir a la escuela.

.*.*.*.

Era increíble lo que una buena noche de sueño podía hacer por una persona. No tenía la visión borrosa ni nublada. Ahora no se encogía al avistar cabello negro. Incluso los colores parecían brillar un poco más.

Sin embargo, tampoco es como si hiciera mucho por su concentración. Cada cinco minutos su mente rememoraba el sueño, la sensación de labios fantasmales acariciando su piel, manos frías ―¿Por qué habían estado frías?—sujetándole firmemente, suave terciopelo—

Kurt parpadeo, agachando la cabeza para ocultar el creciente calor en su rostro y así poder terminar su ensayo.

.*.*.*.

Horror le esperaba en casa.

"¿Qué… es eso?" murmuró desconcertado.

"El traje de Cotillón de tu abuelo" respondió su abuela desde el sofá mientras Edmund sostenía la atrocidad. "Es lo que vestirás mañana."

Bueno, no era tan malo. Rígido, blanco, con hombreras, pinta de totalmente aburrido.

"Voy a verme ridículo" comentó Kurt llanamente. "Y no voy a vestir de blanco."

"Lucirás presentable" argumentó su abuela. "E iras de blanco. Es el código de vestimenta."

"¡Estoy de luto!" protestó Kurt.

"¡Tu padre ha estado muerto por más de un mes!" soltó con enfado su abuela. "Más que tiempo suficiente para estar afligido, ahora ¡detén esta tontería en este instante!"

Kurt la fulmino con la mirada antes de subir hecho una furia a su habitación. Miro la fotografía de sus padres y él sobre la mesita de noche y la cogió, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras se hacía un ovillo en su cama y lloraba en silencio.

Después de un rato, se levantó y tomó su abrigo y sus botas, dejando la casa atrás, dirigiéndose a afuera, a la tormenta de nieve. Considero brevemente dar vuelta atrás antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar adelante, más allá de las rejas y entre los árboles, en busca de refugio.

Sus manos se entumecieron casi al instante, pero su terquedad no le permitía volver, así que continúo caminando a través del bosque, en dirección a donde los árboles crecían más y más densos, buscando refugio de la nieve.

El sendero empezó a parecerle familiar y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a las rejas con la insignia de una gran 'A'. Humedeció sus labios y abrió el portón, temblando ante la sensación del metal helado.

El sendero hasta la casa ya no se encontraba despejado como lo había estado hace casi una semana, así que Kurt se movió con dificultad entre los montones de nieve que llegaban hasta sus rodillas mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Antes que pudiera levantar la mano para tocar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Blaine estaba ahí de pie, un poco desconcertado, en una bata y con ojos adormilados.

"¿Kurt?" preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo…" Kurt parpadeo, mirando a su alrededor. "No lo sé."

"¿Estas bien? Esta helando afuera."

"Estoy bien" murmuró Kurt, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué había venido aquí? "Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte."

"No lo hiciste" le aseguró Blaine, estirándose para tocar suavemente su brazo. "Pero pasa, debes estar empapado."

"No, no debería" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, no sé porque vine aquí. Debería regresar."

"Tonterías" dijo Blaine. "Entra, insisto. Al menos caliéntate."

"No lo sé―"

"Luego te llevare de vuelta yo mismo."

Kurt vaciló. No debería pero… realmente no quería aventurarse de nuevo en la tormenta. Así que asintió.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes blancos resplandeciendo. Kurt sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral. "Bienvenido a Anderson Manor, Kurt."

"¿Esas son velas?" preguntó Kurt, alzando la mirada al techo. La puerta detrás de él cerrándose.

"Sí" susurró Blaine, sus labios de pronto contra su oreja. "Pienso que es romántico, ¿no lo crees?" Blaine deslizo sus manos por los brazos de Kurt lentamente, sus dedos bailando sobre el pulso de sus muñecas.

Kurt se estremeció y se dio vuelta en el abrazo. "¿Romántico?"

Blaine le sonrió pícaro, con pereza, sus ojos oro centellando a la luz de las velas. "Para ti, Kurt" le susurró. "Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo…"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kurt estuvo presionado contra una de las cortinas de terciopelo grueso, Blaine saboreando su cuello con avidez. Kurt le dejo con gusto, sus manos sujetando el cabello de Blaine, estirando su cuello hacia atrás mientras Blaine mordisqueaba sobre su yugular, mordiendo―

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe. Estaba en su cama todavía, la fotografía de sus padres apretada contra su pecho.

Miró afuera por la ventana. La tormenta había cesado y la nieve caía suavemente.

.*.*.*.

Kurt se saltó la escuela para husmear en la habitación de su abuela mientras ella se encontraba en Boston. Las cosas de su abuelo estaban hasta el fondo del armario, pero se las arregló para extraer un chaleco ceñido y un pañuelo de seda negro muy bonito. Coló sus descubrimientos a su habitación y reunió su conjunto para esa noche.

Unos pantalones negros que eran lo suficientemente delgados como para permitir lucir sus botas de cuero con lazos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una camisa de vestir simple negra, el pañuelo, el chaleco con faldón y una vieja y delgada bufanda que perteneció a su madre. Se sentó frente al espejo y realizo su viejo ritual de exfoliación que había descuidado desde que se mudó a Massachusetts, se estilizo el pelo hacia arriba en toda su gloria.

No mentiría, lucia elegante.

.*.*.*.

Kurt se sentó en una esquina de la sala donde fueron asignados los chicos para arreglarse y esperar a que los llamaran. Sus otros compañeros de clase se encontraban inclinados sobre pequeños tocadores y mesas, mirándose al espejo, arreglándose el cabello y echándose colonia. Kurt sólo admiraba sus uñas y jugueteaba con la punta de su bufanda, ya sintiéndose aburrido.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué está haciendo el chiquitín Hummel por aquí?"

Kurt suprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos al levantar la mirada a Scott. "Escoltare a Katherine Wilde" respondió de forma aburrida.

Scott resopló. "¿Qué, vestido como Jack Skellington?"

Kurt suspiró. "Por supuesto. ¿A quién escoltas tú?"

"A nadie" sonrió con superioridad Scott. "Eso fue el año pasado. Y dado que llegaste tú, tienen suficientes hombres para acompañar a las mujeres. Bueno, si se te puede llamar así siquiera."

Kurt fue salvado de morir de exasperación cuando uno de los coordinadores vino a llevarlos con las damas. Siguió a los otros chicos, quienes de inmediato se emparejaron con las chicas al llegar ―habiéndolas conocido toda su vida. Kurt miro alrededor distraído hasta que una chica rubia muy guapa con un vestido blanco y esponjado se acercó a él.

"¿Kurt Hummel?" preguntó ella, una ceja enarcada con desdén.

Kurt asintió. "¿Katherine Wilde?"

"Kitty" suspiró ella, cruzándose de brazos. "Perfecto. Todas las demás obtienen elegantes y glamorosos Tom Fords y yo estoy emparejada con un gay gótico tipo Alexander McQueen."

"Si estas consciente que Tom Ford es gay, ¿verdad?" Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Pero él sí tiene estilo" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa dulce que le causo nauseas a Kurt. "¿No se supone que ustedes los gays están a la moda?" dijo ella mirando de arriba abajo su conjunto.

Kurt apretó la mandíbula. "Vamos."

Fueron conducidos a través de un pasillo con el techo en arcos que dirigía a una larga terraza a lo alto de unas grandes escaleras. Padres, alumnos y orquesta se encontraban abajo en torno a la pista de baile de mármol. Hubo un discurso sobre la historia del baile de presentación Blanca Navidad al que Kurt prácticamente no presto nada de atención y luego empezaron a llamar a las chicas seguidas de sus escoltas, quienes tomaban sus manos y descendían por la escalera.

Así fue uno detrás de otro, y otro, y otro, Wilde siendo el último apellido de la lista.

"Katherine 'Kitty' Bianca Wilde" anunció el presentador con claridad y Kitty se puso de pie en lo alto de la escalera, esponjando aún más su vestido. Kurt saco las manos de sus bolsillos y espero a que anunciaran su nombre. "Haciendo su debut a la sociedad en Provincetown, escoltada por Scott Gregory Harrington III."

Kurt se congeló mientras de la nada, Scott se acercaba por detrás y cogía la mano de Kitty, descendiendo por la escalera y lanzándole una sonrisa maliciosa en su dirección. Kurt se quedó ahí parado con nerviosismo, sintiendo una oleada de humillación al estar ahí de pie solo en lo alto de las escaleras, sin saber qué hacer.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" llamó de repente el presentador y Kurt parpadeo sorprendido, acercándose con cautela, mirando nervioso hacia abajo al atraer la mirada de la gente, quienes observaban con curiosidad. Scott levantando la mirada bruscamente. "Haciendo su debut a la sociedad en Provincetown, escoltado por el Duque Blaine Devon Anderson VIII."

La cabeza de Kurt giró bruscamente para encontrarse a su derecha a Blaine Anderson, saliendo detrás del presentador vestido con un traje militar antiguo y clásico al completo, con la mano extendida. Sin que se lo pidieran, Kurt se encontró a si mismo cogiendo su mano, y ambos descendieron las escaleras ante las caras desconcertadas de los que se encontraban en la pista de baile. Alcanzaron el pie de las escaleras y la gente comenzó a murmurar, a pesar de las obvias miradas los que bailaban continuaron danzando.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" preguntó Blaine, llevando la mano de Kurt a sus labios y depositando un casto beso.

Kurt se estremeció ligeramente. "No estoy acostumbrado a bailar con hombres con los que solo he tenido una conversación."

"Bueno, solo vine hasta aquí para bailar contigo, Kurt" dijo Blaine, acariciando con su pulgar la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt. "Así que si no puede ser, será mejor que me retire."

Kurt parpadeo, pasando su lengua entre sus labios repentinamente secos para humedecerlos. Esta vez no paso por alto la mirada de Blaine cuando lo hizo. "Bueno, no me gustaría que el viaje fuera en vano."

Blaine sonrió antes de colocar su mano derecha en la cadera de Kurt y tirar de el sin esfuerzo entre los bailarines que revoloteaban alrededor. El vals era interpretado en un tono menor dulce y ambos daban giros uniformemente con los demás.

"¿Duque?" indagó Kurt con curiosidad.

Blaine sonrió con ironía. "Es solo un título, transmitido del Duque Blaine Anderson I a lo largo de los años. Nunca significo mucho hasta que Blaine Anderson IV fue galardonado por la Reina." Asintió con la cabeza a los hilos y broches en su uniforme.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se inclinó y le dio vueltas y giros a Kurt, mareándolo con las masas de blanco que se movían y pasaban ante sus ojos. "¿Porque viniste a bailar conmigo esta noche?"

"Porque creo que eres fascinante" respondió Blaine simplemente, inclinando a Kurt hacia atrás brevemente. "Y quería invitarte a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche."

"¿Porque eres tan insistente con la cena?" suspiró Kurt.

"Porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo" dijo Blaine simplemente. "Y te diré todo lo que quieras saber."

Kurt lo miro fijamente, su garganta repentinamente seca. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Todas esas pequeñas preguntas que has estado teniendo" susurró Blaine en voz baja, inclinándose hacia adelante para murmurar contra el cuello de Kurt. "Acerca del pozo… y el faro… y esos sueños que has estado teniendo…"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron como platos y se separó de Blaine. "No sé de qué estás hablando."

Blaine se limitó a mirarle con intensidad. "Además, tú también quieres pasar tiempo conmigo."

"No, no lo hago" negó Kurt.

"Entonces ¿por qué es esta nuestra séptima canción bailando juntos?"

Kurt parpadeó, mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta que el ritmo del vals había aumentado considerablemente y había otros en la pista de baile aparte de los que hacían su debut.

"Cena conmigo mañana."

Kurt volvió su mirada a Blaine.

"Podemos cenar langosta" dijo Blaine. "Conozco el restaurante perfecto."

Kurt vaciló. "Yo…De acuerdo."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí" asintió Kurt. "Pero tienes que responder a todas mis preguntas."

"Lo prometo" sonrió Blaine, dándoles vueltas en la pista de baile. "Ya tengo que irme. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve a casa?"

Kurt hizo una pausa antes de asentir. "Está bien."

El viaje a casa fue en su mayoría silencioso. Kurt se sorprendió cuando un rock de los setentas se escuchó en la radio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Blaine gustara de ese tipo de música.

La nieve continuaba cayendo profusa afuera del cálido coche.

"Llegamos" anunció Blaine cuando se detuvieron frente a la Mansión Blanc. Blaine salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, tendiéndole la mano. Kurt la tomó y salió del auto.

"Gracias por ayudarme antes" dijo Kurt en voz baja, tratando de meter un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. "Tú… me salvaste de una gran vergüenza."

"No fue nada" dijo Blaine, estirando la mano para colocar el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Kurt. Se miraron a los ojos brevemente antes de que la mano de Blaine descendiera al pecho de Kurt, descansando sobre su corazón. Blaine se inclinó lentamente y Kurt se congelo.

Frió aliento rozó su oído. "Dulces sueños, Kurt" susurró Blaine, antes de apartarse y entrar a su coche.

Kurt se quedó de pie frente a su casa, viendo a Blaine alejarse por la carretera antes de agachar la mirada.

En su bolsillo del pecho donde la mano de Blaine había estado, se encontraba una gardenia.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/T:** Chequen este precioso fanart de la escena del baile: magicalplaylist(punto)tumblr(punto)com/image/39189 093304

Quitenle las palabras y pónganle el símbolo. También hay un espacio entre los números, borrenlo para ir al link ;)

Bueno, este es mi capítulo favorito asdkfjadhalakfs *w* ¡lo adoro! ¿Qué opinan? Sus comentarios me motivan.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

**N/T:** ¡Wow! ¡ya vamos a la mitad chicxs! Disfruten la lectura :3

. . . . . . .

_"Oh Dios, Kurt" gimió Blaine contra su clavícula, arremetiendo sus caderas con ímpetu. Kurt simplemente sujetó sus hombros firmemente, jadeando—_

Kurt despertó sobresaltado y enterró su cabeza bajo las mantas, su corazón latiendo desbocado. Se arropó bajo las sabanas y esperó a que su cuerpo se calmara, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no volver a caer dormido.

Los sueños eran cada vez más intensos y vividos. Y mientras que estaba feliz del indulto de los ojos grandes e inquietantes, el largo cabello negro y la sonrisa torcida, encontraba que dormir hasta la una y despertar con su cuerpo adolorido y lleno de deseo era contraproducente.

Quitó las sabanas de encima suyo y camino hacia la ducha tambaleantemente, con la intención de librarse de su pequeño problema.

.*.*.*.

A las siete de la noche estaba entrando en pánico.

Nunca antes había estado en una cita y no tenía ni idea de que es lo que debía usar. Buscó por todo su —ciertamente pequeño— armario tratando de encontrar la combinación perfecta pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

Lo redujo a pantalones rojos solamente. Eso era en lo único en lo que pudo decidirse.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió al dormitorio principal para buscar un poco más a fondo entre las cosas de su abuelo. La búsqueda resulto infructuosa hasta que tropezó con una caja en una esquina del fondo y la sacó, quitando el polvo para distinguir las letras en plata fina de arriba.

_Charlotte Suzanne Waldorf_

Su bisabuela.

Levantó la tapa con cuidado y parpadeo ante los artículos destellantes que aparecieron en frente suyo. Era el estuche de joyas de ella. Pasó los dedos con suavidad sobre los aretes, brazaletes y collares antes de levantar la bandeja para mirar en la parte de abajo. Le saludo un surtido de broches brillantes, volvió su mirada hacia la puerta con nerviosismo antes de escoger uno y meter la caja negra de regreso al armario, apresurándose de vuelta a su habitación.

.*.*.*.

Finalmente, a las cuarto para las ocho se decidió por un conjunto. Pantalones rojos, camisa blanca de mangas hasta los codos, un chaleco negro ceñido y el broche de rubíes de langosta de su bisabuela colocado encima del bolsillo de su pecho. Eligió un chaquetón verde oscuro y se dirigió a la planta baja, sus dedos y piernas temblando por los nervios.

Cuando el reloj marco las ocho, alguien llamo a la puerta. Kurt tomó un respiro hondo y la abrió, asegurándose de que su cabello se encontrara perfecto.

Blaine se encontraba de pie en el porche con una sonrisa complacida, luciendo elegantes zapatos Oxford, pantalones de vestir color caqui, una camisa de vestir azul y gris y una chaqueta de punto adorable con imágenes de langostas por todas partes. Kurt sintió formársele una sonrisa ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

"¡Buenas noches!" saludó Blaine con una leve sonrisa. "¿Confió en que has estado bien desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

Kurt iba a responder cuando justo su mente decidió rememorar las escenas del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. "Yo—um" se ruborizó. "Sí. Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

"Muy bien, gracias" respondió Blaine cordialmente, tendiéndole la mano. "¿Nos vamos?"

Kurt sonrió educadamente y le tomo la mano, cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás suyo.

.*.*.*.

"Aquí está su langosta, señor."

"Gracias" asintió Blaine a la camarera mientras el gran crustáceo era puesto frente a Kurt.

"Wow" murmuró Kurt, observando su cena. "No bromeabas cuando dijiste que este lugar era espectacular."

El restaurante estaba en un pequeño rincón acogedor de la bahía —sofisticado sin dejar de ser relajado. La plaza de aparcamiento más cercana se encontraba a cuatro cuadras de distancia —era un Sábado por la noche, después de todo— y tuvieron que apurarse ante la nieve que se avecinaba para entrar relativamente secos.

"Es uno de los restaurantes más subestimados de la ciudad" sonrió Blaine cuando Kurt empezó a abrir la cola de la langosta, con dedos torpes ante la novedad de la tarea.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres un poco?" preguntó Kurt, arrancando un trozo de carne blanca y sumergiéndolo en el tazón de mantequilla derretida. "No estoy del todo seguro que pueda comerme todo esto por mí mismo…" sin embargo su estómago opino diferente cuando probó un bocado de la langosta y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, estoy seguro" le aseguró Blaine, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Kurt de ida y vuelta a su boca. "Tengo una dieta restrictiva así que no puedo permitirme tantos lujos."

"Entonces ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó Kurt, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable al tomar otro bocado obscenamente grande de langosta. "Si ni siquiera puedes comer"

"Solo para ver esa mirada en tu rostro al comer tu primer bocado" sonrió Blaine, colocando sus manos en su cuello mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y observaba comer a Kurt. "Y déjame decirte: valió la pena."

Kurt le sonrió tímidamente con sus mejillas llenas antes de tragar. "Así que… ¿dijiste que responderías algunas de mis preguntas?"

Blaine asintió silencioso.

Kurt limpio la grasa de mantequilla de sus dedos y se acomodó en su asiento. Luego cambio de parecer y continúo comiendo porque en serio, la langosta era demasiado deliciosa para su propio bien. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para escoltarme anoche?"

Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron con diversión. "¿En serio? Esa es tu primera pregunta."

"Bueno, estoy tratando de empezar poco a poco" insistió Kurt, masticando alegremente.

Blaine asintió. "Bueno, fui al baile anoche para tener aunque sea un baile contigo, como ya había mencionado, y estaba pensando en cómo podría conseguir que aceptaras dicha propuesta cuando escuche al joven Harrington sobornar al locutor para añadir su nombre en la lista en lugar del tuyo. Así que simplemente lo soborne yo también y termine como tu escolta."

"Está bien" murmuró Kurt mientras chupaba el ultimo pedazo de carne de la langosta, limpiándose la cara sucia con la servilleta de lino blanco. "¿Cómo sabias mi nombre cuando nos conocimos en el…claro? Yo no me presente."

Los ojos de Blaine centellearon en la tenue luz. "Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Cuándo—?"

"Su postre, señor."

Kurt vio como un gran trozo de chocolate de…algo era colocado en frente suyo por la camarera. "Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué?"

"Chocolate Godiva Cheesecake" sonrió Blaine, cruzando las manos. "Pensé que tal vez te gustaría."

Kurt llevó un poco a su boca y gimió, tomando otro bocado rápidamente. "Esta delicioso…"

"Esa es la idea" se rio Blaine mientras se lamia los labios.

"Toda esta comida esta tan deliciosa" medio-protestó Kurt mientras tomaba otro bocado. "Lo juro, estas tratando de engórdame por algún motivo."

Blaine se rio, el sonido resonando a través del restaurante. "No, sólo quería verte sano otra vez. De un tiempo para acá lucias como si estuvieras en tu lecho de muerte…"

Kurt soltó un bufido. "¿Qué, en las dos veces que me viste?"

"Dejaste una fuerte impresión" se encogió de hombros Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y tomó otro bocado. Comió la mitad del pastel antes de sentarse derecho en su silla de nuevo. "Está bien, esa fue una buena distracción, pero todavía tengo preguntas."

"Estoy a tu disposición" expresó Blaine, inclinándose adelante.

Kurt jugueteó con sus dedos. "Cuéntame acerca del pozo."

La mandíbula de Blaine se apretó ligeramente y desvió su mirada a un lado. "Esa es…una larga historia."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el faro?" preguntó Kurt en voz baja.

"Sí."

"¿Y tú?"

"Sí."

"¿Y…yo?"

Blaine le devolvió la mirada. "Más de lo que piensas."

"Cuéntame."

Blaine suspiró con frustración, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Podría decirte" dijo lentamente. "Pero… no todo tendría sentido, sobre todo aquí y ahora. ¿Tal vez podría…mostrarte en su lugar?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Kurt frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Ven a mi casa" pidió Blaine con urgencia. "Hay…videos y otras cosas que ayudaran a que te lo explique. Una gran parte de mi historia familiar tiene que ver en la historia." miro a Kurt con intensidad, de ese modo de sin pestañear que hacía a menudo. "¿Irías conmigo?"

Kurt se halló a si mismo asintiendo.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Gracias por confiar en mí." Deslizo su tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa. "Termina tu Cheesecake mientras yo voy por el auto. No quiero que cojas un resfriado caminando en la tormenta."

Kurt asintió alegremente y se volcó de regreso a su pastel, observando a Blaine levantarse elegantemente e irse. Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando vio los tobillos de Blaine —no estaba usando calcetines. Kurt tomo otro bocado del pastel preocupado. No quería que se le metiera nieve en los zapatos y que se le helaran los pies.

Tomó un sorbo de agua antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y soltar el cristal. La copa cayó al piso, rompiéndose y empapando sus pantorrillas.

Esa extraña sensación que había tenido en la parte posterior de su cuello desde el día que el equipo de hockey le persiguió a través de la ciudad volvió, así como memorias destellaron por su mente.

Al salir para encontrarse con el desconocido —Blaine, había sido _Blaine_— que había estado parado abajo del faro, en la mansión Anderson, en el prado junto al pozo con Blaine cuando conversaron, caminando de regreso a su casa, incluso cuando Blaine le dejo en su casa la noche anterior, y ahora él saliendo del restaurante por su auto, siempre había habido una cosa que de forma consciente no había notado pero que le había estado molestando desde el fondo de su mente toda la semana pasada. Había una cosa que estaba increíble y terriblemente mal.

Blaine nunca había dejado pisadas en la nieve.

A pesar de la deliciosa comida caliente que acababa de consumir, Kurt se sintió terriblemente helado súbitamente. Miro a su alrededor presa del pánico, antes de tomar su abrigo y salir disparado del restaurante, en dirección a la parada de autobús, la cual estaba agradecido se encontraba en dirección contraria a donde Blaine había estacionado el auto. Kurt abrocho su abrigo mientras corría, con un brazo por encima de su cabeza cobijándose de la espesa nieve que caía, un estruendo se escuchó a la distancia. Habría una tormenta de nieve.

Parte de él quería regresar y encontrar a Blaine y demandar respuestas, pero otra parte más grande corría con absoluto terror, y honestamente, no quería saber lo que Blaine tenía para decir, él sólo quería escapar de ese lugar, tal vez saldría de la ciudad e iría a Boston por el fin de semana o—

Algo le golpeo con fuerza en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tropezó, estrellándose contra la acera.

"¡Miren que tenemos aquí chicos!" rio una voz familiar y como si su noche no pudiera ser peor, Scott Harrington y el resto del equipo de hockey le rodearon, todos ellos inclinándose ligeramente y amontonándose unos contra otros. "Pequeñín insignificante Hummel, ¡contoneándose por Provincetown tan tarde en la noche! Sabes, Hummel. Nunca logramos practicar juntos, ¿no es así?"

"Y acabamos de tener nuestra primera derrota de la temporada" otro chico —¿Humprey?— dijo, dándole vueltas al palo de hockey en sus manos. "Si tan sólo nos hubieras ayudado con esa práctica, podríamos haber conseguido en esta temporada un record perfecto."

"En lugar de eso huiste, eludiendo tus responsabilidades" murmuró Williams sombríamente cuando Kurt intentó ponerse de pie.

Recibiendo una patada en las costillas al intentarlo.

"Y después" suspiró Scott. "Tuve que lanzarme al rescate de Kitty, salvándola de las garras del fenómeno de la ciudad y esperando que ella estuviera agradecida y me pagara con la misma moneda―" Hubo una risa lujuriosa por parte del equipo. "—pero no. Estaba demasiado furiosa al ser eclipsada por ti, quien se las arregló para ser escoltado por un maldito Duque."

Scott arremetió con fuerza y golpeó a Kurt a un costado de la cabeza con su palo, los otros siguiendo su ejemplo rápidamente. Kurt metió los brazos para proteger su cabeza, lo que dejo su estómago expuesto a patadas y punta pies. Alguien golpeó el centro de su espalda con fuerza y Kurt soltó un grito, lo cual sólo pareció alentarlos más.

Hubo una breve pausa cuando Kurt tosió sangre sobre la nieve antes de que Scott lo sujetara del pelo y levantara su cabeza. Dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Y otro. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y—

"¡ARGH!"

Sucedió muy rápido y Kurt no lo vio porque parpadeo. Pero la mano de Scott colgaba frente a él. Todavía sostenía su cabello, pero estaba separada del cuerpo de Scott.

Kurt arrancó la mano de su cabello, retrocediendo en la nieve helada y levantando la mirada.

Los jugadores de hockey fueron presa del pánico, ya que uno por uno fueron desmembrados, demasiado rápido y de forma borrosa, pero en cuestión de unos segundos, Kurt estuvo sentado rodeado de nieve ensangrentada, mitades y tercios de cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor por la acera, carne completamente despedazada.

Hubo un sonido de un gorgojo ahogado y Kurt levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Scott, sin manos y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, perdiendo la vida de sus ojos rápidamente, sacudiéndose violentamente con alguna…cosa enterrada en su garganta, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

El aliento de Kurt salía en respiraciones aceleradas, incapaz de tomar aire profundamente mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho observando los ojos de Scott nublándose.

Finalmente, la cosa de pelo rizado oscuro levantó la cabeza del cuello de Scott.

El rostro de Blaine estaba manchado de sangre, sus ojos completamente negros mientras le sonreía a Kurt, descubriendo sus colmillos.

"Oops."

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/T:** ¡Un corte dramatiquisimo! ¿Qué opinan? Apuesto a que se mueren de ganas por saber que pasa xD (las comprendo, así estuve yo el fic entero *-*)

Les dejo otra imagen, esta vez de la maravillosa artista y reina del Klaine; muchacha11 =) [Recuerden: símbolos y espacios]

muchacha11(punto)tumblr(punto)com /post /42411411087 /blood-is-too-entertaining-to-draw-than-is- probably


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

. . . . . .

Kurt temblaba, lagrimas descendían por su rostro mientras sus manos llenas de sangre sujetaban el volante del coche de Blaine. La tormenta de nieve crecía más densa y Kurt tenia las luces y el limpiaparabrisas al máximo nivel, a pesar de eso casi pasa de largo el desvió a su casa. Giró el coche a la izquierda bruscamente y al atravesar las rejas, se detuvo, salió corriendo del auto y cerró las rejas detrás de él, asegurándolas con pestillo. Regresó al auto y aceleró por el largo sendero privado que llevaba a su casa.

Una pequeña parte suya quería sentirse culpable por levantarse a trompicones de la nieve y tropezar con la puerta abierta del auto de Blaine todavía encendido, sin embargo esa pequeña parte era acallada por el miedo, la confusión y el horror abrumador que corrían a través de él.

Aparco en diagonal frente a la puerta y salió del coche con dificultad, con una pierna lastimada y la otra con la sensación de tener un esguince o dos.

Un horrible chirrido se escuchó detrás de él y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse a Blaine desbaratando las rejas, abriéndolas de golpe, rompiendo la cerradura como si fuera una ramita. Kurt se apresuró al interior, cerrando la puerta tras él con seguro y retrocediendo, chocando contra la alfombra y tropezando.

La puerta entera vibró cuando algo se estrelló con fuerza contra ella y entonces hubo un sonoro porrazo.

_"¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!"_

Kurt estallo en llanto, sujetando su rostro, que se encontraba húmedo y pegajoso con nieve derretida y sangre. "Por favor vete, por favor vete, vete vete―"

_"¡No me iré, ahora abre la puerta e invítame a entrar!"_

"Vete vete vete vete vete―"

La voz de Blaine se tornó un poco más desesperada. _"¡Kurt tienes que invitarme adentro!"_

Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor al ponerse de pie, tambaleándose al subir las escaleras. Los estridentes golpes contra la puerta hacían eco a través de la casa y Kurt corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole seguro. Su cuarto se encontraba oscuro, se sentó sobre su cama, apretando una almohada contra su pecho y tratando de calmar su respiración mientras los golpes en la puerta eventualmente subsidian.

Un rayo de la tormenta cayó fuera de su habitación, iluminando la ventana y lo que había en el exterior.

Blaine colgaba de la repisa superior de su ventana con una mano, mirando dentro, en su dirección. Su expresión lívida.

Kurt saltó fuera de la cama, una mano cubriendo su boca.

"Kurt." A pesar del vidrio entre ellos, la voz de Blaine sonó fuerte y clara. "Abre. Esta. Ventana."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo lentamente.

"Kurt, estas lastimado" intento de nuevo Blaine. "Tienes que atender tus heridas, ahora, abre la ventana."

Kurt trato de dejar de llorar pero no funcionó.

Blaine le miro antes de tomar la parte inferior de la ventana y empujarla hacia arriba, deslizándose dentro de la habitación fácilmente.

"Que―" jadeo Kurt, de repente Blaine se encontraba de pie a pocos centímetros de distancia, chorreando agua y lodo por toda la alfombra, nieve deslizándose por su rostro causando que la sangre manchara su chaqueta. "Dijiste que tenía que invitarte―"

"Oh me invitaste a esta habitación hace mucho tiempo" dijo Blaine sombríamente antes de agarrar a Kurt de la cintura y levantarle, sacándolo por la ventana. Kurt gritó al descender, pero Blaine aterrizó sobre la nieve suavemente y en instantes estuvieron delante de su coche. Kurt volteó a ver detrás de ellos, no había pisadas en la nieve.

Parpadeó y estaba en el asiento trasero, Blaine abrochó el cinturón de Kurt y encendió el auto, recorriendo el camino de la entrada y dirigiéndose al bosque.

Kurt sujeto su cinturón de seguridad con fuerza, su mirada fija hacia adelante, con la intención de no voltear a su izquierda. Desabrochó su cinturón y abrió la puerta.

Blaine le agarró del cuello en un ágil movimiento y cerró la puerta con fuerza, con seguro, todo sin desviarse un milímetro. "Buen intento, Kurt."

Kurt rompió en llanto. "Por favor déjame ir, Blaine. Sólo, por favor, no he hecho nada malo, por favor―"

"Querías respuestas, vas a tener respuestas" respondió Blaine sombríamente y Kurt se acurrucó en el asiento, sollozando sobre sus rodillas.

Llegar a la casa de Blaine no tomó mucho. Blaine desabrochó el cinturón de Kurt antes de aventarlo sobre su hombro y caminar al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta. Hubo una gran mancha borrosa de color y Kurt fue aventado sobre algo suave. Estaba oscuro, hasta que una a una, fueron encendiéndose velas por la enorme habitación y reparo en que se encontraba en una gigantesca cama endoselada con un grueso edredón color marrón. Levantó la mirada y Blaine estuvo de pie frente a él en segundos.

Kurt trato de retroceder, pero Blaine lo mantuvo firmemente en su lugar sujetándole de la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Cálmate" dijo Blaine, empujando a Kurt hasta que estuvo recostado. "Y quédate quieto, o de lo contrario te dolerá de verdad."

"¡Por favor no!" rogó Kurt, empujando los hombros de Blaine, pero Blaine se inclinó y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Kurt.

Quemaba, dolía, y Kurt grito y se retorció, rogó y lloró. Se sintió como si fueran horas, pero no pudo haber pasado más de cinco segundos antes de que Blaine se alejara y mordiera su propia muñeca con fuerza, hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron abultadas, y regresó al cuello de Kurt, empujando el líquido fuera de su boca y dentro de la herida.

"Aquí vamos" musito Blaine, limpiando su boca antes de inclinarse sobre Kurt y comenzar a lamer la herida de su cabeza, acariciándole perezosamente con su lengua de ida y vuelta, antes de moverse para lamer un rasguño en su mandíbula, entonces—oh Dios ¿era esa una costilla?— Blaine empujo algo que sobresalía de su estómago con el dedo a su sitio antes de lamer también la zona.

El dolor comenzó a mitigarse hasta cierto punto y el calor corrió de nuevo por Kurt inmediatamente antes de concentrarse en su cuello. Blaine se abalanzó, lamiendo con su lengua su cuello en anchos y largos trazos y Kurt sintió su piel comenzar a cicatrizarse, juntándose de nuevo.

"Ya está" murmuró Blaine, retirándose de la cama. "Terminamos."

Caminó hacia su cómoda y empezó a desabrocharse el cárdigan. Se volvió una mancha borrosa y luego apareció visible sin camisa y en un conjunto de pantalones diferentes. Se puso una camiseta de rayas de manga larga sobre la cabeza, limpió la sangre de su boca y quitó la nieve de su pelo con su camisa ensangrentada. "Ten." Le lanzo un par de pijamas. "Baja después de que te cambies."

Y luego Kurt se quedó solo.

Respiro con fuerza, observando la enorme habitación antes de quitarse lentamente la ropa, sorprendido de no encontrar ningún tipo de malestar o dolor, o… cualquier cosa. Toco el costado de su cabeza donde había estado sangrando profusamente, pero solo encontró tersa piel. Se sacó la ropa rápidamente —la cual se había empapado con su sangre y la del equipo de hockey— y se puso el pijama de algodón antes de salir con cautela al pasillo, sus piernas sintiéndose completamente curadas.

Encontró la parte superior de las escaleras con mucha facilidad y avisto hacia abajo, todo el camino hasta la planta baja. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba allí, pero esta pasada semana había sido completamente aterradora y honestamente, no quería saber.

Agarró la barandilla con fuerza y se arrojó a si mismo de cabeza por las escaleras.

La caída fue increíblemente rápida y aterradora, pero cerró los ojos y—

―aterrizó firmemente en los brazos de Blaine.

"De verdad necesitas dejar de tratar de quitarte la vida" dijo Blaine de mal humor y en instantes, estuvieron en una gran sala de estar de techo alto y Kurt fue depositado sobre un mullido sofá. "Ese truco que hiciste a principios de la semana con el cuchillo no fue gracioso. Toma."

Kurt avisto la mesa a su derecha y vio una copa de… ¿coñac? "Esa no era la intención" respondió Kurt débilmente mientras Blaine se sentaba en la silla frente a él, mirándole de una forma inquietante. "Y… ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"La puerta del baño estaba abierta cuando fui a poner la gardenia en tu cama. Había sangre en el cuchillo, no hace falta ser un genio para descifrar el enigma de un cuchillo y una bañera llena."

"¿Tu pusiste la gardenia en mi cuarto?" preguntó Kurt.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Pensé que a estas alturas eso era obvio."

Kurt pasó su lengua por sus labios. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque dijiste que habías estado teniendo pesadillas."

Kurt se sonrojo y cogió la copa, tomando un largo trago antes de atragantarse, escupiendo un poco dentro.

"Prueba dando pequeños sorbos" sugirió Blaine secamente. "La intención es que entres en calor y calmes tus nervios, no que quedes como cuba."

"Entonces" tosió Kurt. "Entonces tú… tú eres un… un…"

"Un vampiro"

"Sí." dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Sí." reiteró Blaine. "No envejezco, bebo sangre para vivir, no puedo salir a luz solar extrema, no dejo pisadas en la nieve ni me reflejó en los espejos, todo esas cosas."

Kurt asintió, tomando otro sorbo de coñac. "Y tú… ¿me….enviaste…sueños?"

Los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Simplemente me sustituí en ellos. Lo que tu subconsciente decidió hacer conmigo… ese eras tú, Kurt."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron mientras tomaba un largo trago, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema. "Tú…uh… ¿dijiste que te sustituiste? Entonces… ¿sabes quién era esa mujer? ¿La de cabello largo y oscuro?"

La sonrisa de Blaine se tornó sombría. "Marlene Rose. O Marley, como le gustaba ser llamada."

"Marley" murmuró Kurt. "¿Esto…tiene algo que ver con mi bisabuela?"

Blaine le miro sorprendido. "Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Vi una foto" contestó Kurt, jugueteando con la copa. "De mi bisabuela y tu bisa—espera un momento…" susurró. "¿Eras tú? ¿Tú eres Blaine V?"

Blaine asintió con un suspiro. "Sí, ese era yo."

"Estabas comprometido con mi bisabuela."

"Sí."

"Así que…" Kurt empezó a unir el rompecabezas en su mente. "Marley es un vampiro también, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

Kurt pasó su lengua por sus labios. "Entonces, ¿ella te convirtió? ¿Y es por eso que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes dos se fugaron juntos?"

Blaine lo miró fijamente antes de estallar en carcajadas. "Espera, ¿eso es lo que piensas que paso?"

Kurt parpadeó. "¿Eso…no es lo que paso?"

"No no no, Kurt" rio Blaine. "1914 es lo que pasó. Mira―" Blaine estaba de repente al otro lado, delante de un gran muro con cortinas. Kurt supuso que escondían ventanas, pero se dio cuenta que su equivocación cuando Blaine descubrió una de las más alejadas del lado derecho. "Este es el Duque Blaine Anderson VIII." Era una pintura en óleo de Blaine con un traje negro luciendo sumamente apuesto. "Y VII." Blaine otra vez. "VI". Blaine. "V." Blaine, en el mismo traje que Kurt le había visto en la foto con su bisabuela. "IV." Blaine. "III." Blaine. "II." Blaine. "I." Blaine. Todos Blaine.

Blaine estaba de vuelta en la silla. "Kurt, he sido un vampiro mucho tiempo antes de conocer a tu bisabuela."

Kurt miro detenidamente las ocho pinturas de óleo del mismo rostro y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy confundido."

"Entonces empecemos desde el principio" sugirió Blaine. "Fui convertido en 1783 por un vampiro llamado Wesley Montgomery. Bueno… creo que ese era su nombre. Me uní a su Aquelarre. Éramos solo él, Mike, Tina y yo. Bastante simple. No llamábamos la atención o matábamos innecesariamente o nada estúpido como eso.

Nos mudamos a Inglaterra por un tiempo y prosperamos ahí en secreto, obteniendo títulos, tierras y prestigio, aunque nadie sabía quiénes éramos en realidad. La sociedad Victoriana estaba emergiendo y…" miro hacia la chimenea, su expresión volviéndose sombría. "Ahí es cuando conocimos a Marlene Rose."

"Era una chica normal. Con una encantadora voz. Al inicio Wes tomo interés en ella y comenzó a usarla para alimentarse. Ella deseaba volverse una de nosotros desesperadamente, pero Wes no quería convertirla porque…había desarrollado sentimientos por ella… bueno, lo vivaz que era ella, y él no quería ver que se extinguiera su luz o algo por el estilo. No estoy del todo seguro."

"Marley se fue y Wes quedo devastado. Incluso dejo de alimentarse durante un tiempo antes de que lo ayudáramos a superarlo. Una década más tarde Marley apareció de nuevo, pero había sido convertida. Y ella…mato a Tina."

"Oh mi Dios" susurró Kurt.

"Ni siquiera lo vimos venir" murmuró Blaine, encontrando su mirada con Kurt de nuevo. "Wes había estado tan encantado de volverla a ver y nosotros los dejamos a los dos solos cuando salimos una noche y cuando volvimos…Mike estaba fuera de sí, ellos habían estado juntos durante casi doscientos años. Después de eso terminamos separándonos. Vine a América e hice una amiga, la joven Charlotte Waldorf. En ese tiempo ella solo tenía catorce años y yo la pasaba por una joven de diecisiete. Creció y la comprometieron con un hombre al que ella odiaba así que intervine y ofrecí mi mano solo para ayudarla a salir de esa situación."

"Y entonces Marley apareció de nuevo. Ella…se obsesiono con destruirme porque yo era creación de Wes, y fue tras Charlotte. Me gustaría haberla atrapado y haberle dado su merecido sencillamente pero…"

Kurt espero pacientemente. "¿Pero?"

"1914" dijo Blaine sombríamente. "El canal fue construido. Cape Cod dejo de ser una península oficialmente y se convirtió técnicamente en una isla."

Kurt lo miro fijamente. "¿Así que…?

"Así que…" suspiró Blaine, frotando una mano por su cara. "Los vampiros no pueden cruzar el agua corriendo. Y no había un puente todavía, solo un ferry, así que Marley yo estábamos encerrados."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Construir una trampa. Y yo caí en una también. El viejo pozo en mi propiedad. Me asegure que era estable antes de verter sangre de un hombre muerto en las paredes y en el agua. Nadie usaba el pozo, así que todo estaba bien. Y los vampiros no pueden beber sangre de un hombre muerto o mueren. Le hice una tapa de madera de espino y le puse cerrojos de hierro. No podemos atravesar el hierro y el espino nos enferma al tocarlo."

"¿En serio?" Kurt frunció el ceño.

"Sí."

"¿Porque?"

"Solo podemos ser asesinados con estacas de espino."

"¿Qué pasa con el ajo?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "No, el ajo no hace nada."

"Oh" Kurt se reclinó en su silla, decepcionado. Tomó otro sorbo. "Así que ¿la atrapaste?"

"La arroje dentro del pozo" asintió Blaine. "Y asegure las cerraduras. Era infalible. Ella no podría salir. Pero…" suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. "Yo caí en otra trampa. El pretendiente de Charlotte… sabía lo que era yo. Él era de una antigua familia de cazadores de vampiros y…y fui estúpido. Olí el aroma de Charlotte. Sangre fresca. Y corrí hacia ella en dirección al faro. Era solo un pañuelo, empapado con su sangre. Entonces la puerta del faro se cerró de golpe. Y fue cerrada por fuera."

Kurt lo miro fijamente. "¿No podías simplemente romperla y salir?"

Blaine sonrió tristemente. "Hierro. Todo el exterior era de hierro. No podía atravesarlo. Incluso las tiras sobre las ventanas estaban hechas de hierro. Y todo el interior era de espino."

Kurt pasó la lengua por sus labios, ya adivinando como terminaría la historia en el fondo de su mente, pero necesitando la confirmación todavía. "Blaine… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?"

Blaine le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. "Hasta que un pequeño niño de ocho años abrió la puerta y me dejo salir."

Kurt quedo boquiabierto. "Pero eso fue―"

"Casi noventa años" respondió Blaine. "Un puñetero de tiempo para pasar sin beber sangre, déjame decirte."

"¿Y Marley?"

"Aún está en el pozo. Lo primero que hice fue asegurarme que estuviera bien encerrada. Lo estaba, excepto que alguien empujo una pequeña piedra en el interior por lo que se me quedó mirando durante un minuto mientras encontraba otra piedra para tapar el hueco."

"Ese fui yo" murmuró Kurt, bajando la mirada a su regazo.

"Lo sé" reconoció Blaine con gravedad. "No lo sabía al principio, pero cuando comenzaste a tener pesadillas esa primera noche…"

"¿Cómo es que…? Tú eras la presencia en mi habitación ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo me desperté y me pareció ver a alguien en mi cuarto?"

"Sí." asintió Blaine.

"¿Cómo entraste? Dijiste que yo te invite…"

"Cuando tenías ocho años. Yo―" se interrumpió y miro a un lado, repentinamente avergonzado. "No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero casi… quiero decir, no había bebido en casi un siglo y tú estabas justo ahí…"

"Tú―"

"No. Quiero decir, casi, pero salí corriendo y fui en busca de un oso." Arrugo la nariz. "Fue repugnante. Pero me aclaro la cabeza lo suficiente para ir a ver a Marley, después cuando regrese y te encontré. Eras tan pequeño y te parecías tanto a Charlotte. Encontré tu casa y te desperté por el tiempo suficiente como para persuadirte de invitarme a tu habitación antes de arroparte en tu cama."

Kurt asintió lentamente, el silencio lleno la habitación por un tiempo. "¿Por qué… porque Marley comenzó a aparecer en mis sueños?"

"Porque regresaste y estabas cerca de ella" dijo Blaine, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Tú fuiste el primer rostro que ella vio en casi noventa años y tenías un gran parecido a Charlotte. Este es su método favorito. Acecharte en sueños hasta que ya sea que mueras de un susto o vallas al pozo en busca de respuestas, lo cual hiciste hasta que te detuve."

"Pero la veía por todas partes" murmuró Kurt. "En el bosque, en la bañera conmigo…"

"Las pesadillas causaron que dejaras de dormir, ¿verdad? Estabas tan privado del sueño que estabas medio dormido la mayor parte del tiempo y ella continuo invadiendo tú subconsciente, alimentado tu miedo. Es por eso que intervine."

Kurt asintió suavemente. "Entonces ella solo… ¿espera allí abajo para matarme? ¿O a ti?"

Blaine asintió. "Razón por la cual tenemos que mantenerte con vida"

Kurt se hundió en la silla, abrumado. "¿Por qué… por qué mataste a todo el equipo de hockey?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blaine estuvo frente a él, reclinándose sobre la silla. Sus ojos tornándose negros. "Porque te lastimaron" murmuró Blaine. "Y créeme, sus muertes fueron más rápidas de lo que merecían, pero tenía que atender tus heridas."

Kurt se estremeció ligeramente pero asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Ven" dijo Blaine apremiante. "Vamos a acostarte."

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/T:** He estado muy insegura con este capítulo. Siento que mi traducción dejo mucho que desear :S

No sé cómo rayos le hace inkystars que actualiza sus fanfics tan rápido (y eso es tan genial). Pero aceptémoslo, no soy tan increíble como ella, así que lectorxs sean conscientes de que hago mi mejor esfuerzo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

. . . . .

Kurt bostezó mientras despertaba por completo, frotando sus ojos con los puños y acurrucándose bajo las sabanas de suave terciopelo, parpadeando perezosamente y abriendo los ojos.

Blaine estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirándole fijamente.

Kurt pegó un salto contra las almohadas, sosteniendo el edredón contra su pecho.

"Buenos días" le saludó Blaine con voz baja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Mirándote dormir."

Eso no ayudaba para nada al pánico interior de Kurt. "¿Y porque me miras dormir?"

Blaine suspiró y se subió a la cama, reclinándose sobre uno de los postes al pie de la cama. "Anoche te asuste. Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención."

"Bueno, hiciste un trabajo bastante exhaustivo para eso," Kurt replicó, antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de dolor. "Quiero decir…"

"No, tienes razón," reconoció Blaine suavemente. "Pero Kurt, tienes que entender que… no soy humano. Sé que parezco uno―" Rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, incómodo. "—pero no he sido humano por más de doscientos años. No soy—Yo no―" Suspiró, pasando sus manos por su pelo. "No reacciono en formas apropiadas. Lo intento, realmente lo hago, quiero decir…Iba a hacer todo de forma correcta. Bailar contigo. Salir contigo en una cita. Tratar de explicarte poco a poco lo que era y ayudarte a hacerte a la idea―"

"¿Porque?" Kurt susurró.

"Porque quería hacerlo de la manera correcta" contestó Blaine en voz baja.

"No." Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Me refiero a ¿porque yo? ¿es por mi bisabuela?"

"No. Quiero decir, sí, parcialmente, pero… no importa, no es importante."

"Es importante para mí" señaló Kurt, mirándolo detenidamente.

Blaine bajo la mirada a su regazo en silencio. "El punto es…Volví al restaurante en busca de ti y no estabas."

"Me di cuenta que algo estaba mal" murmuró Kurt. "No dejabas pisadas. Nunca tuviste."

Blaine sonrió amargamente, volviendo a mirarle. "Me preguntaba qué era lo que había causado que te marcharas. Y luego fui a buscarte porque estaba nevando con fuerza y tuve miedo que cogieras una neumonía y… lo escuche. Bueno, lo olí primero."

"¿Qué oliste?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Lucia lívido, pero el enojo no era dirigido a Kurt. "Tu sangre. Por todos lados. Incluso la tormenta no pudo bloquearla. Y te escuche llorar entre un barullo de risas. Así que―"

"Despedazaste a todos" terminó Kurt, agachando la mirada a sus dedos, incómodo.

Blaine suspiró. "Sí."

El silencio llenó la habitación.

"Ellos te lastimaron" murmuró Blaine. "Probablemente hubieran continuado y te dejarían ahí para morir."

"¿Y por eso lo merecían?" musitó Kurt, levantando la mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas. "Blaine, sólo son adolescentes―"

"No trates de justificar lo que te hicieron" reiteró Blaine bruscamente, rechinando los dientes. "Kurt, pudieron haberte matado anoche. Sus pensamientos y sus acciones les pertenecían a pesar de su edad."

"¡Pero no tenías por qué haberlos asesinado!"

"¿Porque te importan tanto?"

"¡Yo no quería que doce adolescentes murieran por mi culpa!" la voz de Kurt se quebró mientras lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Blaine pasó la lengua por sus labios. "Yo…no puedo lamentar lo que hice, Kurt. Ni siquiera puedo sentirme culpable. Te lo dije, no soy humano. Esas emociones sólo no… están ahí para mí."

"¡Pero yo sí soy humano, Blaine!" Kurt replicó, secándose las lágrimas. "Y el hecho es que, es mi culpa que todos ellos estén muertos."

"No es―"

"Si no me hubiera ido del restaurante, todavía seguirían vivos."

"¡Estabas asustado! Si no te hubieran atacado, todavía estarían vivos. Fueron sus acciones las que lo causaron, Kurt, y las mías lo que lo llevó acabo. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, ¡ellos te habrían matado a ti!"

"¡Bueno tal vez eso es lo que yo quería!"

Blaine le miró fijamente, sus ojos negros tornándose color avellana poco a poco. "Kurt, ¿por qué continuas tratando de ponerle fin a tu vida?"

Kurt bajo la vista al edredón. "Yo… no tengo nada, Blaine. Mi mamá está muerta. Mi papá está muerto. Mi abuela me odia pero ella está prácticamente muerta también. No tengo amigos. No tengo… sueños. Los tenia pero… parece que nada tiene sentido ahora. Yo no pertenezco aquí. O a Lima. O a cualquier lugar, en verdad. Yo no…no puedo…trató de encontrar una razón para vivir, pero no parece que―" Exhaló despacio, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió lentamente y miro a Blaine. "Y ahora con todo lo que sucede, siento como si esta fuera una gran señal cósmica de que se supone que debo estar muerto."

Blaine no dijo una palabra. En su lugar, se metió bajo las sabanas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kurt murmuró.

"Ya casi amanece" señaló Blaine, acostándose. "Es mi turno de dormir."

"¿Sin ataúd?" bromeó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió con ironía pero le salió más como una mueca. "No. Abastecí la cocina en la planta baja, puedes comer si quieres."

Kurt asintió y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Alcanzó la puerta antes de que la tranquila voz de Blaine llegara a sus oídos.

"Te veía dormir porque estoy en tus sueños y anoche te aterrorice. Quería asegurarme que no tuvieras pesadillas. Y en verdad siento haberte asustado en tu casa. Sé que fui violento, pero tenía miedo de que sí no llegaba a tu lado a tiempo morirías."

Kurt asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

.*.*.*.

Esperó un par de horas, comiendo manzanas y queso pepper jack en la cocina antes de tomar el cuchillo del cajón y ponerlo sobre la encimera. Su corazón martilleaba y comprobó su reflejo en la hoja del cuchillo un millón de veces para asegurarse que no había nadie detrás suyo antes de llevarlo a su muñeca y presionar el filo en ella con fuerza.

Siseó al sentir el dolor mientras espesa sangre roja escurría por sus muñecas y su palma, acumulándose momentáneamente ahí antes de continuar por sus dedos. Se mordió el labio al llevar el cuchillo temblorosamente a su otra muñeca y―

De súbito, el cuchillo desapareció de su mano y Blaine estuvo delante suyo, llevando su muñeca a su boca y lamiendo el corte, sellando la herida antes de chupar también la sangre de sus dedos.

"No hagas," murmuró Blaine, sus labios acariciando gentilmente los dedos de Kurt "eso de nuevo." En un parpadeo, se desvaneció.

Caminando por la mansión minutos más tarde, Kurt descubrió que todos los objetos filosos habían sido removidos.

.*.*.*.

El día y la noche se mezclaban cuando sólo había luz artificial.

Tal vez pasó un día.

Y luego otro.

Y luego Kurt se encontró intentándolo de nuevo.

No fue tan tonto esta vez. Sabía que las heridas abiertas no eran la forma de lograrlo.

Encontró el gabinete de licor y sacó el coñac.

Y el whisky.

Y el tequila.

Y el vodka.

Y luego los mezclo todos juntos en una gran jarra de vidrio que encontró a lado de los mismos, limpió el polvo del cristal y se sirvió una copa, sentándose en la exuberante y gruesa alfombra delante de la chimenea, trazó los patrones de la granada con su dedo perezosamente mientras bebía el horrible mejunje.

Acto seguido tomó otra copa.

Después una tercera.

Luego una cuarta.

Después de la quinta se volvió más y más fácil porque su lengua y su garganta se habían vuelto prácticamente insensibles, él sólo sostenía la jarra de vidrio en su mano y vaciaba el contenido por su garganta, haciendo una mueca ante la quemazón.

Todo se volvió borroso y antes de darse cuenta estaba inclinado sobre el retrete. Los dedos de Blaine metidos hasta el fondo de su garganta, haciéndole vomitar todo. El ácido y la bilis quemaban su boca pero Blaine no dejo de presionar sus dedos dentro de su garganta hasta que ya no quedo nada por purgar en su estómago vacío.

Blaine desapareció y volvió con lo que parecía ser la mitad de una hogaza de pan y un vaso de agua. Le dio a Kurt el pan en pequeñas porciones para que las masticara metódicamente, asegurándose que se comiera la media hogaza entera. Posteriormente mordió su propia muñeca y vertió un par de gotas en el vaso de agua, antes de dárselo a Kurt.

Kurt presionó la espalda contra la pared pero Blaine llevó el vaso a sus labios, inclinándolo hasta que Kurt comenzó a beberlo, su interior dejo de arder mientras la sangre de Blaine le curaba por completo.

Todo el alcohol y los productos químicos peligrosos fueron removidos también de los armarios.

.*.*.*.

Kurt suspiró, su último aliento saliendo en forma de burbujas y flotando a la parte superior de la tina. Se relajó contra la fresca cerámica de la bañera mientras sus pulmones ardían insistentemente.

Una mano helada le sujeto de la nuca gentilmente y lo sacó a la superficie. Kurt parpadeó para quitar el agua de sus ojos mientras miraba a Blaine, quien estaba apoyado en la orilla de la tina, mirándolo con tristeza. "¿Ahogarte? ¿En serio?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que era bastante Hamlet* de mí."

Blaine suspiró, presionando su frente contra la de Kurt. "Kurt… por favor deja de hacer esto."

"¿Vas a dejarme ir a casa?"

"¿Donde puedes revocar tu invitación y dejarme varado fuera de tu casa mientras tratas de acabar con tu vida?"

"No tienes derecho a retenerme."

"Tienes razón" reconoció Blaine. "Pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas. No quiero que mueras."

"No es tu decisión."

"No me importa" susurró Blaine. "Me has salvado… bueno, no mi vida. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo vivir. Pero me salvaste. De ese faro. Voy a salvarte a ti también no importa que."

"No siempre puedes estar ahí―"

"Sí puedo. Bebí algo de tu sangre, Kurt. La noche que te di la mía por primera vez para que pudieras sanar. Esta dentro de mí y siempre puedo sentirla. Ya sea que la adrenalina en ella se eleve porque saltas desde lo alto de las escaleras, o que se derrame por el suelo a causa de un corte, o si el nivel alcohol en tu sangre aumenta, o incluso si el porcentaje de oxigeno se reduce debido a la asfixia." Sus ojos delinearon el rostro de Kurt con cuidado. "Siempre sentiré cuando estés en problemas y nada, ni siquiera la anulación de tu invitación, podrá impedirme llegar a tu lado a tiempo para salvarte."

Kurt agacho la mirada al borde de la bañera.

"Y creo…" continuó Blaine quedamente. "Que necesitas empezar a dormir durante el día para que pueda cuidarte mejor."

.*.*.*.

Esa noche, Blaine mantuvo despierto a Kurt hasta el amanecer con ridículas historias de Cape Cod de principios del siglo veinte, sacudiendo a Kurt cada vez que empezaba a dormitar.

Cuando salió el sol, ambos se metieron a la cama juntos y durmieron durante el día.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

*La tragedia de Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca, o simplemente Hamlet. Se trata de una pieza teatral escrita por el dramaturgo inglés William Shakespeare. Kurt hace referencia a la escena donde Ofelia, hija de Polonio, hermana de Laertes y novia del príncipe Hamlet, se suicida, ahogándose en el río... En la escena 23 del acto 4, la reina Gertrude reporta que Ofelia subió a un árbol de sauce, la rama se rompió y ella cayó en el arroyo y allí se ahogó. Gertrude dice que Ofelia, parecía "incapaz de su propia angustia" como una persona loca debía ser.

**N/T:** Tuve una mascota a la que llame Ofelia cuando era pequeña, me pareció un nombre lindo y clasico ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción autorizada por la autora original inkystars

. . . . .

_"Kurt" susurró Blaine con reverencia, apenas trazando sus dedos sobre el estómago de Kurt. "Kurt…"_

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe mientras se estremecía y ocultaba el rostro contra el hombro de Blaine con más ahínco.

Parpadeó.

El hombro de…Blaine.

Poco a poco, alejó su cabeza, dándose cuenta que había rodado hacia el lado de la cama de Blaine ―_otra vez_― y tenía la camiseta de Blaine arrugada y levantada y su mano izquierda estaba sobre el ombligo de Blaine frotando círculos distraídamente―

"Um…buenas noches."

Kurt levantó la mirada y vio que Blaine estaba completamente despierto y observándole sin pestañear. La mano de Kurt se congeló. "Lo siento."

"Está bien" Blaine respondió a toda prisa pero Kurt ya estaba rodando al otro lado de la cama y tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

.*.*.*.

La vida nocturna en Anderson Manor resultó ser bastante diferente a la vida diurna. Por un lado, Blaine estaba literalmente siempre cerca de él, e invariablemente en la misma habitación que Kurt ―a excepción del baño, pero Kurt sabía que se encontraba a una corta distancia.

Reorganizando la biblioteca u organizando pequeños ramos de flores de gardenia alrededor de las diferentes plantas o mostrándole a Kurt las joyas que había adquirido por "servicios a la Reina" o poniéndole etiquetas a los gabinetes para que Kurt supiera donde se encontraban las cosas, pero Blaine siempre estaba cerca.

Y su cercana compañía hizo a Kurt más consciente de un hecho que había estado tratando de ignorar por un tiempo.

Para un tipo muerto… Blaine era apuesto.

_…bastante _apuesto_._

.*.*.*.

Kurt se encontraba en el ático. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en toda la mansión porque estaba abarrotado de cosas viejas y fascinantes que Blaine había acumulado a lo largo de los siglos; esas románticas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la planta y las vigas en arco por todo el lugar.

Pasó delante de un armario lleno de exquisitos chalecos Franceses rococó ―que Blaine había afirmado haber recuperado de Versalles durante la Revolución Francesa―, hacia un cofre lleno de viejas copas italianas de vidrio cuando algo se abalanzó en frente suyo.

Era Blaine, colgando de cabeza, sus rodillas enganchadas a una de las vigas inferiores.

Kurt tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de detener el desbocado martilleo de su corazón ―mitad por miedo y mitad por la camisa de Blaine que caía hacia abajo mostrando parte de su estómago. "Sabes, supervisarme las veinticuatro horas para asegurarte que no intento nada eventualmente producirá el efecto contrario, porque uno de estos días vas a darme un ataque al corazón por estarte apareciendo de la nada por todas partes."

"Mis disculpas" Blaine sonrió sombríamente, en lo mínimo divertido ante la broma. "Esa no era la intención."

"¿Cuál era?" dijo Kurt en broma. "¿Tratar de evocar el antiguo ritual vampírico de la transformación a murciélago y practicarlo hasta que tuvieras éxito?"

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Vine a decirte que ya casi amanece y deberías ir a la cama."

"Está bien." Asintió Kurt. Luego frunció el ceño. "Blaine ¿estás…estás bien?"

Blaine tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y lucía más pálido que de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hundidas. Blaine desvió la mirada. "Perfecto."

Kurt alargó su mano lentamente y acaricio la mejilla de Blaine, recargándose más cerca suyo. "¿Blaine estás…_sediento_?"

Repentinamente, Blaine estuvo fuera del alcance de su mano y bajando las escaleras de madera del ático. "Vamos. Ya es hora de dormir."

.*.*.*.

Kurt escupió la pasta de dientes en el lavabo y realizó gargajos con el agua, ignorando el creciente rubor en sus mejillas. Se limpió la boca con una toalla increíblemente suave que a Blaine le gustaba, y se quedó observando su expresión, con ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lamió sus labios y consideró salpicar agua en su cara, pero no, tal vez debería mantener su rostro tibio ¿eso podría ayudar quizás? ¿O empeoraría las cosas?

Gimió, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos antes de enderezarse y alisar su cabello hacia atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

Desabrochó un botón de su camisa de dormir.

Frunció el ceño y después se quitó la playera sencilla que llevaba abajo y se puso la camisa del pijama otra vez.

Sí, perfecto. Se hizo a sí mismo un gesto tranquilizador que terminó saliendo como una mueca un poco aterrorizada antes de abrir la puerta del baño y entrar al cuarto, con el corazón desbocado.

Blaine ya se encontraba en la cama, apoyado contra las almohadas y leyendo un pequeño libro en…

"¿Es eso…Winnie Pooh… en Latín?"

Blaine sonrió, colocando el libro sobre la mesita de noche. "Es una lectura bastante estimulante." Se inclinó para apagar la lámpara. "¿Listo para acostarte?"

"¡Espera!" dijo Kurt, alargando la mano para tocar el hombro de Blaine, sólo para retirarla luego torpemente. "Yo…um…quiero decir, hay algo que quiero…hablar contigo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Blaine preguntó, sentándose contra las almohadas y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

"Bueno…" empezó Kurt, jugueteando con sus dedos. "Estás un poco reacio a dejarme solo por cinco minutos―"

"La última vez que lo hice sucedió el incidente de la bañera" le reprochó Blaine, cruzando los brazos de forma rígida y apretando la mandíbula.

Kurt maldijo internamente. Se supone que Blaine debía relajarse para esto y además, sus brazos flexionados eran increíblemente distractores. Trató de desviar la conversación de vuelta hacia donde él quería. "Sí. Pero como resultado estás…Blaine, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que...bebiste algo?"

"El incidente del cuchillo" Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. "En la cocina."

"No me refiero a eso" suspiró Kurt. "Quiero decir… como un trago apropiado o dos. O tres o lo que sea. ¿Fue…fue Scott?"

Blaine suspiró, desviando la mirada a un lado antes de asentir.

Kurt asintió en respuesta, acercándose a Blaine furtivamente, con las palmas sudando.

Blaine volteo a verlo de pronto con el ceño fruncido. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Yo?" soltó Kurt con voz aguda, congelándose en su travesía hacia el otro lado de la cama. "Estoy bien."

El ceño de Blaine se frunció y en instantes, estaba al otro lado de la cama, con sus manos enmarcando el rostro de Kurt mientras examinaba sus ojos con detenimiento. "Kurt, tu corazón está latiendo muy de prisa y tu sangre tiene una ligero aumento de adrenalina. No estás a punto de hacer algo estúpido, ¿o sí?"

Kurt le miró fijamente, presa del pánico, antes de dejar salir todo precipitadamente. "Bueno, siempre me siento culpable alrededor tuyo porque luces muerto de hambre la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra noche le estabas dando a ese vino tinto del sótano una mirada desesperada y quiero decir, todo lo que hay aquí es comida súper deliciosa y de todas formas estoy ganando al menos diez libras así que creo que mi sangre es saludable o lo que sea, a menos que seas alérgico a ciertos tipos de sangre por lo que wow está bien no pensé en eso pero soy A- si eso ayuda y siempre que no duela tanto como lo hizo la última vez, aunque tenía un montón de huesos rotos en ese entonces pero―"

Blaine posó un dedo sobre los labios de Kurt, su expresión entre divertida y medio asustada. "Kurt, está bien, de verdad. Puedo estar sin sangre por un tiempo."

"Pero―" musitó Kurt contra el dedo de Blaine, pero Blaine sólo empujo más su dedo contra sus labios.

"Estoy bien" Blaine sonrió. "Ahora, vamos a dormir ¿está bien?"

"Vale" murmuró Kurt, sintiendo otra oleada de vergüenza poseerle mientras agachaba la mirada incómodamente y se frotaba el cuello, sin notar como los ojos de Blaine le penetraban ante ese gesto.

La luz se apagó y Kurt se durmió.

.*.*.*.

_Blaine apoyó a Kurt contra el mostrador mientras lamía su clavícula vorazmente, empujando todos los ingredientes que estaban sobre ella al suelo mientras le arrancaba el delantal del cuerpo y―_

Kurt parpadeó mientras bajaba la mirada a la tabla de cortar. Agachó la cabeza mientras Blaine continuaba hablando de la Rusia Imperial y los extravagantes bailes a los que asistió ahí.

"¿Rompiste muchos corazones de princesas?" preguntó Kurt distraídamente mientras hacía a un lado las nueces y comenzaba a cortar un enorme bloque de chocolate negro, con la intención de hacer galletas de chocolate con chispas de nueces así lloviera y relampagueara.

(Se le había concedido el privilegio de usar el cuchillo bajo supervisión de Blaine)

"No fue culpa mía" suspiró Blaine, recostándose contra los gabinetes de arriba. Se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa y jugueteando con un rallador de cascara distraídamente. "Nunca insinué que quería casarme con alguna de ellas, sin embargo ellas aún esperaban―"

"¡Ouch!" siseó Kurt, sujetando su brazo. El cuchillo se había atorado en la barra de chocolate y él había intentado zafarlo y al liberarlo al fin, había cortado la parte interior de su brazo izquierdo. "Maldición" musitó, lamiéndose los labios mientras la sangre empezaba a derramarse. "Eso no fue apropósito, lo juro. ¿Podrías arreglarlo―?"

Se volvió y Blaine estaba ahí, con los ojos negros, mirando el brazo de Kurt.

Kurt parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Blaine?"

En un instante su brazo fue sujetado por las manos de Blaine con fuerza y la boca de Blaine estuvo en la herida, chupando y sorbiendo ruidosamente. Kurt observó en shock como Blaine retiraba su boca por un segundo y de repente dos colmillos afilados se deslizaron fuera y Blaine mordió el brazo de Kurt.

Era…bueno, dolía bastante y Kurt apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, su cuello tensó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, pero el dolor pasó rápidamente y era casi como…

Bueno, era un poco raro.

Era un ángulo extraño para empezar y todavía le dolía, pero más que nada era ese dolor crepitante, como cuando Kurt se iba a hacer un examen de sangre y el maldito doctor pinchaba su brazo cincuenta veces con la aguja, tratando de buscar la vena apropiada.

Eso es lo que Blaine continuaba haciendo. Hundía sus dientes profundamente antes de retroceder bruscamente, para luego volver a hundirlos de nuevo, y luego echarse para atrás, y después de un tiempo, Kurt se encontró a si mismo mirando a su brazo con una mezcla de mórbida fascinación.

"Uh… ¿Blaine?"

Blaine se congelo, quitando sus colmillos y levantando la mirada hacia Kurt, con la boca manchada con un poco de sangre. Pero a diferencia de la última vez que Kurt le había visto así y que había cometido hurto de auto en su extremo terror, esta vez Blaine parecía un poco…lindo. Como un niño pillado con la mano dentro del jarrón de galletas y Kurt casi suelta risitas ante la imagen del pequeño mini vampiro Blaine tomando una gran mordida con sus colmillos.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blaine desapareció.

.*.*.*.

Kurt lo buscó toda la noche. Caminó alrededor de la gigante mansión reverberante, de habitación en habitación, todo el camino hasta el ático, pero no pudo hallar a Blaine.

Le…molestaba. Echaba de menos a Blaine. Y la casa parecía como muerta sin él.

Después de llamarle durante horas, Kurt rodó los ojos y subió a lo alto de la escalera. "Si vas a ser inmaduro al respecto…" suspiró antes de arrojarse por el borde.

Blaine le cogió y estaba… ¿empapado?

"¿Esto es…?" Kurt recogió un cordel de algas del pelo de Blaine. "¿agua de mar?"

Blaine le miró sombríamente. "Bueno, trataba de nadar."

"¿En el océano?"

"Sí. Antes de que alguien decidiera saltar por las escaleras de nuevo."

"No soy el que escapó como un niño de cinco años" Kurt replicó.

Blaine suspiró y súbitamente, estuvieron en su habitación. Kurt fue colocado en la cama y Blaine se quitó la ropa y llenó la bañera para usarla.

Kurt tosió suavemente y apartó los ojos (en su mayoría… algo así… está bien, no realmente…) y metió sus pies debajo de suyo. "Entonces, ¿quieres explicarme tu pequeño acto de desaparición de antes?"

Blaine hizo una pausa antes de darse vuelta y apoyarse contra la cómoda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Lo siento. No fue mi intención perder el control de esa manera y sé que probablemente te dolió―"

"Fue más incómodo que doloroso" Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente hubiera dolido menos si no te hubieras inmerso de adentro a afuera."

"Estaba tratando de evitar las arterias" Blaine hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y si mis dientes se asientan por demasiado tiempo, ellos―" Blaine se interrumpió repentinamente, agachando su mirada. Lucia casi… avergonzado.

"Ellos…" Kurt le insto a continuar, acercándose al borde de la cama.

Blaine levantó la mirada pero no la encontró con la de Kurt. "Ellos… secretan esta uh… feromonas y, bueno, como que, bueno, es decir―" Kurt nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. "Te hace sentir… bien."

"¿E…está bien?" Kurt dijo con incertidumbre, sin conseguir comprender el porqué de tanto nerviosismo. "¿Así que no duele? ¿Es como un bálsamo, o algo así?"

"No exactamente" Blaine suspiró, frotando su cabello. "Mira, hay una razón… Los vampiros que están solos generalmente suelen encontrar a una solo persona de la que alimentarse constantemente y por lo general es alguien que encuentran atractivo porque… porque muy a menudo, conduce a algo más."

"Oh" Kurt asintió. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y de verdad lo pilló. "Oh. Bien. Así que… estás acostumbrado a beber de mujeres porque beber de mi seria incomodo, ¿no?"

Blaine le miró fijamente. "Kurt, sólo bebo de hombres."

Kurt le devolvió la mirada. "Así que tú eres―"

"Muy, muy gay."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Pero te ibas a casar con mi abuela."

"Bueno, ella se me propuso y sabia de mi… condición, así que acepte. Además, creo que ella sospechaba que no era realmente mi tipo porque me continuaba insistiendo que iba a estar bien si yo encontraba a otra persona. Se suponía que iba a ser un matrimonio por conveniencia ―ella me daba la cubierta que yo necesitaba, y yo la sacaba del matrimonio que ella se supone debía tener. Sin mencionar que, 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' era un poco temprano."

Kurt solo asintió, su garganta seca. "Entonces… espera, ¿por qué no lo haces entonces?"

"Eres el bisnieto de mi mejor amiga" aclaró Blaine sin rodeos. "Es un poco extraño."

"Así que no me ves de esa manera" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa forzada.

"No" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Lo hago. Y es por eso que es raro."

"Ah" dijo Kurt, con el rostro hirviendo. "De acuerdo."

"Sí." Blaine asintió antes de caminar al baño y meterse a la ducha.

Kurt se acercó a la cómoda y sacó su pijama, cambiándose antes de realmente entender todo lo que Blaine le acababa de decir.

Le gustaba a Blaine.

Como… gustar de él, gustarle de verdad.

Así que devolvió su camisa a la cómoda y se sentó en la cama, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras esperaba.

Blaine salió, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en la mano mientras se secaba el pelo, pero se detuvo una vez que vio a Kurt sentado en la cama, sólo en sus pantalones de pijama. "¿Kurt?"

"Así que," Kurt aclaró su garganta. "He pensado en lo que dijiste y después de pensarlo mucho, creo que um… nosotros… deberíamos… ¿intentarlo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Uh, tú. Yo. Mi cuello." Hizo un gesto de un vampiro mordiendo, haciendo sus manos como garras.

Blaine lo miró como si estuviera medio loco, que muy bien podría estar. "¿Quieres que te muerda el cuello?"

"Sí."

Blaine suspiró, colgando la toalla alrededor de su cuello y tirando de ambos extremos. "Kurt―"

"Mira, sé lo que vas a decir, pero escúchame primero" pidió Kurt, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. "Estamos en esta extremadamente rara y extraña y más o menos liada… situación de vida, supongo, y siento que deberíamos por lo menos sacar el máximo provecho de ella mientras estamos aquí y…" agachó la mirada. "Y no me gusta verte sufrir. Y sé que lo estas cada vez que tienes sed, no importa lo mucho que trates de ocultarlo."

Hubo una pausa. Blaine se acercó, sentándose junto a Kurt en la cama. "Yo sólo… quiero asegurarme que estas cómodo. Para que así yo pueda estar cómodo."

"Estoy bien" insistió Kurt, mirándole. "Y tú estás bien. Y nosotros estamos bien y excelente y así, ahora, ¿puedes simplemente morder mi cuello? porque no estoy seguro de cuantas veces más podre humillarme preguntándote."

Blaine humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente antes de ponerse de pie delante de Kurt repentinamente y guiar su cabeza a un lado con cuidado para poder inclinarse a un lado de su cuello, su aliento rozando sobre su cuello. "Si te duele mucho," susurró. "Sólo dame un golpecito en el cuello y me detendré."

Kurt asintió en silencio y Blaine se inclinó. Presiono un suave beso en su cuello, lo que produjo que un escalofrió recorriera a Kurt, antes de inclinarse y morder.

Kurt soltó un jadeó, apretando los dientes mientras las manos de Blaine descansaban sobre sus hombros y lo mantenían quieto. Dolió más de lo que su brazo lo había hecho y los dientes de Blaine se introdujeron más profundos, pero sinceramente, no era tan malo como Kurt se había imaginado y―

Los dientes de Blaine parecieron cambiar y súbitamente Kurt se sintió muy, muy caliente. Exhaló temblorosamente, llevando sus manos a los lados de Blaine mientras dejaba salir un bajo y ronco gemido.

Las manos de Blaine le tocaron abruptamente, le empujaron hacia abajo y Kurt se tumbó hacia atrás, sus dedos acariciando un camino por la espalda de Blaine y presionándole hacia abajo mientras sus piernas se abrían y todo se sentía caliente, cálido y sofocante, pero tan bien y Blaine jadeaba contra su cuello entre tragos, sus manos trazando el pecho de Kurt distraídamente antes de descender hacia sus pantalones repentinamente y jalarlos con impaciencia, destruyéndolos accidentalmente en el proceso.

Blaine se apartó súbitamente, mirando las mutiladas tiras de tela en sus manos, sangre goteando de sus labios. "Kurt, lo siento―"

"Blaine, está bien" murmuró Kurt, parpadeando para salir de su bruma.

"No, realmente no debí―" Blaine se congeló de repente. Dejo escapar un pequeño eructo.

Las cejas de Kurt se alzaron por la sorpresa y se echó a reír, tapándose la cara con las manos. "¿En verdad acabas de eructar?"

"Sucede" dijo Blaine avergonzado.

Kurt bajo sus manos y le sonrió a Blaine. "Eso parece. Y… no me importa si vamos más allá, si tú no te opones."

"Esa son sólo las feromonas hablando" suspiró Blaine. "No voy a aprovecharme de ti cuando tu mente esta medio mareada."

"No son las feromonas" Kurt respondió con firmeza. "Tú no eres el que ha estado teniendo sueños húmedos por las dos últimas semanas."

Blaine lo volteo a ver.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. "Espera, ¿qué―?"

"No tiene importancia" dijo Blaine, haciendo una mueca mientras tiraba lo que quedaba de los pantalones de pijama de Kurt detrás suyo. "Creo que deberíamos tener una conversación adulta antes de ir más lejos. Y creo que debería ser una noche en la que no haya succionado aproximadamente un galón de sangre de ti."

"Está bien" Kurt asintió. "Mi cuello sigue sangrando."

Blaine parpadeó. "Oh. Cierto. Lo lamento." Se inclinó y lamió a través de los dos pequeños orificios para que coagularan. Se quedó encima del rostro de Kurt, lamiendo el exceso de sangre de sus labios. "Supongo que… es hora de… ¿dormir?"

Kurt asintió y se movió para ir a su lado de la cama antes que Blaine sujetara su brazo con fuerza.

"Um…puedes quedarte de este lado, si quieres."

Kurt sonrió y asintió, acostándose sobre la almohada.

Blaine vaciló. "¿Puedo…puedo abrazarte?"

Kurt parpadeó sorprendido antes de asentir y Blaine colocó sus brazos alrededor de él. Kurt apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine, su oído sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

No había latidos, pero Kurt sabía que todavía se encontraba ahí.

.*.*.*.

Probablemente era alrededor del crepúsculo cuando Kurt despertó. Blaine tenía los brazos flojos en torno suyo y su nariz estaba contra su cuello. Kurt se deslizó fuera de su agarre suavemente, mirando a su alrededor, buscando sus pantalones de pijama pero estaban despedazados en algún lugar sobre el suelo. Por lo que simplemente tomó una de las sabanas de terciopelo, tirando de ellas con él y envolviéndola alrededor de sí mismo cuando salió al pasillo y bajo las escaleras.

Deambulo por ahí, un poco tambaleante y aturdido, y sintiéndose en una especie de nebulosa… Terminó en una de las habitaciones de atrás de la primera piso donde había un piano de cola. La miró durante un largo rato antes sentarse frente a ella, apiñando la sabana de terciopelo a su alrededor mientras levantaba la tapa.

Su madre le había enseñado piano cuando era más joven pero había dejado de practicarlo hace un par de años. Sin embargo, todavía recordaba un poco…

Colocando sus dedos sobre las teclas, tocó un acorde bajo, entonces pasó a uno alto. Se lamió los labios ligeramente y empezó a tocar de nuevo antes de comenzar a cantar con la música.

"Someone to hold you too close…"

[Alguien para estrecharte con fuerza]

_Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él fuertemente, respirando su perfume. _

"Someone to hurt you to deep…"

[Alguien para herirte profundamente…]

_Una sonrisa ensangrentada le sonrió de vuelta. _

Kurt hizo una pausa, sus dedos cerniéndose sobre las teclas antes de empezar a tocarlas de nuevo. "Someone to sit in your chair―" [Alguien para sentarse en tu silla―]

_Blaine rio en la parte superior de la encimera, el sonido llenando la habitación. _

"―to ruin your sleep."

[―y perturbar tus sueños.]

_Kurt saltó fuera de la cama ante la negra silueta cerniéndose encima suyo._

Kurt sonrió irónicamente mientras sus dedos tomaban un patrón familiar. "Someone to need you too much." [Alguien que te necesite mucho]

_Blaine tomó el rostro de Kurt, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. _

"Someone to know you too well…"

[Alguien que te conozca demasiado bien]

_Blaine mostró a Kurt la langosta que había ordenado a la casa para cenar, sonriendo cuando Kurt dio saltitos por la cocina, emocionado. _

"Someone to pull you up short―"

[Alguien que te pone en tu lugar]

_Blaine le arrebato el cuchillo de la mano._

"To put you through hell."

[Y te hace pasar un infierno]

_Kurt gritó mientras Blaine lo recostaba para curar sus heridas. _

Kurt hizo una mueca, sintiendo los dos pequeños agujeros en su cuello dolerle ante el recuerdo.

"Someone who you have to let in…"

[Alguien a quien tengas que dejar entrar…]

_Kurt le dio a Blaine un suave asentimiento con una sonrisa vacilante. _

"Someone who's feelings you spare…"

[Una persona cuyos sentimientos no hieras…]

_Kurt suspiró mientras caminaba junto a Blaine por el bosque, tratando de rechazar gentilmente su propuesta para cenar. _

"Someone who, like it or not, will want you to share a little―"

[Alguien que te guste o no, querrá que compartas un poco―]

_Blaine lamió los dedos de Kurt, limpiándolos de la sangre. _

"―a lot." [―mucho]

_Blaine gimió mientras sus colmillos se enterraban en el cuello de Kurt. _

"Someone to crowd you with love…"

[Alguien que te arrope con amor]

_Blaine acarició el rostro de Kurt gentilmente, una sonrisa de adoración en sus labios. _

"Someone to force you to care…"

[Alguien que te fuerce a preocuparte…]

_Kurt tomó el rostro de cabeza de Blaine con ansiedad. _

"Someone make you come through―"

[Alguien para hacerte sobrevivir―]

_Kurt abrió la puerta a Blaine vestido en su chaqueta de punto con langostas. _

"Who'll always be there―"

[Quien siempre estará ahí―]

_Blaine le sonrió mientras le ofrecía su mano y ambos descendían las escaleras a la pista de baile. _

"As frightened as you―"

[Tan asustado como tú―]

_Blaine aporreó su puerta, rogándole que le dejara entrar. _

"Of being alive. Being alive…being alive…being alive."

[De estar vivo. Estar vivo…estar vivo… estar vivo]

_Blaine le dio vueltas a Kurt por la pista de baile con una sonrisa. _

"Somebody hold me too close."

[Alguien que me abrase estrechamente]

_Blaine envolvió sus manos en torno a Kurt mientras saltaban desde su ventana. _

"Somebody hurt me too deep."

[Alguien para herirme profundamente]

_Blaine agarró las muñecas de Kurt, cuestionando como se había hecho esos rasguños. _

"Somebody sit in my chair…"

[Alguien sentado en mi silla…]

_Blaine se sentó en la silla frente a él, haciendo un gesto hacia el coñac. _

"…and ruin my sleep…"

[…y arruinar mi sueño…]

_Kurt dio un salto al ver a Blaine observándole mientras dormía._

"…and make me aware of being alive. Being alive…"

[…y hacerme consciente de estar vivo. Estar vivo…]

_Blaine se inclinó y besó la mano de Kurt, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. _

"Somebody need me too much…"

[Alguien que me necesite demasiado…]

_Kurt se apoyó contra el borde de la bañera mientras Blaine le decía que siempre le salvaría. _

"Somebody know me too well…"

[Alguien que me conozca bien…]

_Kurt sonrió ampliamente ante el cheesecake. _

"Somebody pull me up short and put me through hell…"

[Alguien que me ponga en mi lugar y me haga pasar un infierno…]

_Kurt discutía con Blaine en su cama (porque ahora era de ambos, ¿no es así?)._

"And give me support for being alive…"

[Y darme apoyo por estar vivo…]

_Blaine le tendió la mano, diciéndole a Kurt que estaba helando afuera, ¿y no entraría?_

"Make me alive… make me alive…make me confused…"

[Me hace estar vivo…me hace vivir…me confunde…]

_Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y le deseó dulces sueños a Kurt mientras deslizaba una gardenia en su bolsillo. _

"Mock me with praise…"

[Se burle de mí con elogios…]

_Blaine le sonrió a Kurt con diversión. _

"Let me be use…"

[Permitirme ser utilizado…]

_Kurt se sentó en el montón de sangre y nieve, mirando a los cuerpos a su alrededor con horror. _

"Vary my days…"

[Varié mis días…]

_Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron al caer la noche. _

"But alone…"

[Pero solo…]

_Kurt se sentó en su cama, mirando el paisaje gris._

"Is alone…"

[Es solo…]

_Kurt se acurruco en el faro, llorando y temblando. _

"Not alive…"

[No vivo…]

_Kurt aceptó el baile con una sonrisa. _

"Somebody crowd me with love."

[Alguien que me arrope con amor]

_Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyo su cabeza contra la de Kurt. _

"Somebody force me to care."

[Alguien que me fuerce a que me importe]

_Él lo hizo. _

"Somebody let me come through."

[Alguien que me permita vivir]

_Por favor. _

"I'll always be there."

[Yo siempre estaré ahí]

_…lo haría. Él lo hará. _

"As frightened as you―"

[Tan asustado como tú―]

_Dios, lo estaba. _

"To help us survive…"

[Para ayudarnos a sobrevivir…]

_Y esperaban que ellos lo hicieran. _

"Being alive…being alive…being alive."

[Estar vivo…estar vivo….estar vivo]

Respiró con fuerza frente al piano y se secó los ojos.

.*.*.*.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Blaine apareció junto a él en el taburete. "Tengo que ir a la ciudad esta noche."

"Oh," respondió Kurt en voz baja, estrechando la sabana a su alrededor. "¿Te vas?"

"Sólo por una hora o dos" contestó Blaine en voz baja. Miró a Kurt vacilante antes de inclinarse y presionar un suave beso en su pelo. "Te veré más tarde." Y luego se fue.

En su lugar, en el asiento, había una llave.

Kurt la cogió, reconociéndola como la llave que abría todas las cerraduras de la casa.

Incluyendo las puertas exteriores.

Blaine le dejaba marchar.

Le tomó dos segundos tomar su decisión.

Subió las escaleras y se vistió. Pero no empaco nada.

Se quedaría.

Pero tenía ganas de ver el cielo de nuevo desesperadamente.

.*.*.*.

Se aseguró de estar bien abrigado antes de salir a explorar el patio trasero. Había un pequeño invernadero en el patio trasero y Kurt acechó dentro para ver gardenias creciendo. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta para olfatear el embriagador aroma fugazmente antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe. En la parte posterior de Anderson Manor había bosques principalmente, y una amplia zona de césped. Kurt caminó alrededor sin hacer nada, mirando el cielo que, de hecho, estaba despejado por primera vez, las estrellas brillando desde el cielo.

Respiró el aire fresco profundamente en sus pulmones y se dio vuelta con una suave risa.

Se congeló al escuchar algo y forzó su oído. Era suave, agudo y dulce, casi como…

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió al bosque, hacia la voz. Era hermosa, filtrándose a través de los árboles. Alguien cantaba sin palabras. Tenía que averiguar quién. Que era que era que era―

Estuvo en la pradera en un instante, el sonido procedía del pozo.

Su mente gritaba que regresara pero se encontraba fascinado por la dulce melodía y sus pies siguieron caminando hacia adelante, cada vez más y más cerca…

Se detuvo frente al pozo, con la gran tapa de madera gruesa con sus cerraduras de hierro. El pozo prácticamente vibraba con la dulce canción y bueno… no es como si ella pudiera salir.

Abrió la cerradura y empujó la pesada tapa de encima del pozo, mirando abajo a las profundidades.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**N/T**: ¡Waa! ¡Nos quedamos en el suspenso! A ver quien hace trampa y va a revisar en AO3 el final y quién espera la actualización.

¿Que opinan de la relación de estos dos? ¿que creen que pasara ahora que Kurt abrió la (metafórica) caja de Pandora? Mi bebe Kurt intento suicidarse tantas veces el pobre :'( me alegro que encontrara alegría en Blaine.

La canción que Kurt toca en el piano es Being Alive, y sinceramente, quedo MAGNIFICA con la escena. Inkystars es taaaan genial.

Para los que no saben, Glee hizo un cover de Being Alive. Y no es por ofender, pero si no la reconocieron en el primer segundo, les sugiero que se pongan a ver la temporada cuatro enseguida y se memoricen cada canción de Kurt por favor. Es broma ^-^... No, no lo es ¬¬... Hahaha es broma :)... No ¬_¬


End file.
